Pleasant Surprises
by CalleighRox
Summary: Umm, is a HC fic, Pleasant Surprises along the way, rated for later chapters, plz read and review, they mean alot, thnx, enjoy xx. okay, i'm jus repostin this coz was in 4 parts, lol, an decided want it b 1, but plz r&r, thanx,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: they're not mine L

HCR,

A/N, this is a H/C Fic, plz read and review, it means a lot to me, there will be a sequel after this, Enjoy, xx.

**Pleasant Surprises**

**Chapter 1 **

It had been a tough shift for the csi:miami day shift, Horatio and Calleigh had had a particularly tough case with a serial rapist and murderer, who knew something about forensics, he almost got away. Horatio was in his office finishing up the paper work on the case. Calleigh was at the gun range, target practice always helped her relax, made her feel in control and forget, only for a little while, about what was happening in the real world. Horatio was just on his way out when he heard the familiar sound of gun fire coming from Calleigh's lab, he decided he better go see if he was able to make her go home and get some rest.

He walked down the hall to the gun lab, and knocked on the door, Calleigh re-moved her ear protection and turned around, Horatio was stood in his usual way, hands on hips, eyes down towards the floor, he looked up as she talked,

'Hello Handsome, I thought you went home already,'

'I was just leaving, I thought I'd come down and see if I could get you to go home,'

'I don't feel much like going home, I was just unwinding with target practice,'

'You wanna go get a drink or something, I don't feel like going home yet either,' he asked her,

'sure handsome, just let me put my gun away,' she replied smiling.

She packed up her guns, put them away and locked up the gun lab. She then turned to Horatio,

'Ready?' he asked,

'Ready', she replied, southern accent coming through, he gave her his arm and she took it, her heart beating faster at the contact with Horatio Caine. Horatio's heart was also beating faster.

'Shall we take both cars, and drop your car off at your place, or just the one and I'll pick you up in the morning?', Horatio asked,

'hmm, both cars and drop my car off at my place, I've got some wine in the fridge, If you want we could stay in?' Calleigh suggested as they walked,

'Sounds good, I'll follow you in the Hummer,' he answered as they came to the csi parking lot,

'Sure,' she replied, letting go of his arm and walking to her car, her body still craving the contact with him. Horatio also felt it when she let go of him, he wished he could hold her in his arms and not let go. They both got in their cars and Horatio followed Calleigh back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He parked his car next to hers in the apartment parking lot. He got out and followed her to the elevator, she pushed the button for her floor and the lift starting moving.

'So handsome, you like red or white wine?', she asked him, turning to face him,

'hmm, white, I think,' he answered looking into her beautiful green eyes,

'Oh good, me too, I have more white then red,' she smiled, looking back into his deep, sea blue eyes. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Horatio offered Calleigh his arm again, she took it and they stepped out of the lift and headed down the hall to her apartment. She let go of his arm again as she took out her keys and unlocked the door, she flicked the lights on and tossed her bag onto a nearby side table,

'Make yourself at home, I'll bring the wine through in a sec,' she told Horatio, 'Put the TV on if you like,' she called through from the kitchen.

Horatio removed his jacket and hung it up by the door, he noticed how tidy and organised her apartment was, just like Calleigh to want to be in control and he smiled. He walked over to the sofa, sat down and turned the TV on. He was flicking through when she came in with two glasses and a bottle of white wine which she placed on the table in front of the sofa and sat down.

She then poured two glasses of wine, one for Horatio, the other for herself, and handed him the glass,

'Anything good on?' she asked, nodding towards the TV,

'Not really,' He replied,

'I've got some films over there,' she nodded towards a rack of DVD's, 'Go pick out a good film,' she smiled at him, enjoying asking him to do something,

'Sure, what do you feel like, action, romance, comedy,'

'Hmm, action I think,' she smiled,

'ok, me too,' he smiled and agreed, she smiled back, he placed his glass on the table and walked over to the DVD rack to pick out a film, he chose one that looked like it had a lot of action in it, there were guns and fire all over the front cover. He took it back and put it on,

'What is it?' Calleigh asked,

'I don't know,' he replied sitting back down and picking his glass up, 'It's got guns and fire on the cover, looks like an action film,' he shrugged, Calleigh giggled at his method of choosing what film to put on, then said,

'Ok, guns and fire, sounds good,'

Three hours later the film finished and Calleigh and Horatio were cuddled up on the sofa, turns out it was a soppy film as well as an action, and Calleigh curled up to Horatio, who wrapped her in his arms to make her feel better, smiling at her getting emotional over a film.

When it had finished they realised how late it was an Horatio said he should probably get going,

'Are you sure, How much have you had to drink?' Calleigh asked him,

'I don't know but I'll be fine,' he replied, he couldn't remember how much he'd had to drink, he hadn't been paying attention, he wasn't drunk but he wasn't sure if he was over the limit, neither was Calleigh and she wasn't about to let him walk out of there and get behind the wheel of his car not knowing if he'd had too much to drink or not.

'Horatio, I think you should stay here, It's late, and I don't know how much you've drunk,' she said, concerned

'I'm not drunk,' he replied, trying to reassure her,

'I know, but are you over the legal limit?', she asked, still concerned,

'I don't know,' Horatio tried to remember how much he'd drunk, he looked at the bottle on the table, they were three quarters through the second bottle, then back at Calleigh,

'Probably,', he answered, she followed his gaze to the bottles on the table, and replied,

'Right ok, you're sleeping on the sofa,' before he could answer and say he'd get a taxi she'd disappeared to get blankets and a pillow for him.

He just stood with his hands on his hips, eyes down, smiling at how she was again in control and took it upon her self to take care of him.

She came back with an arm full of blankets, a couple of pillows, and a shirt her brother had left there when he came to stay, she handed him the shirt, and apologised that she had no men's shorts or trousers for him, he said it was ok, and headed for the bathroom.

When he came back she had made a bed on the sofa for him, she'd spread a sheet out, put pillows at one end, and a blanket was folded down at the other end so it could just be pulled up when he got in. She stood up as he came in and noticed he was only in a shirt and boxers, her heart started to race and she blushed slightly, she looked away so that hopefully he wouldn't see her blush, but it was too late he'd already caught her looking.

She finished smoothing down his covers then went to her own room to get ready for bed saying good night as she passed him but trying not to catch his eye.

'Goodnight Calleigh,' he replied, in a tone that made her heart beat faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She lay awake, unable to sleep, she got up and decided to go get a glass of water, quietly she tiptoed through the living room where Horatio was and into the kitchen, he heard her go through as he wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep either.

She got herself the glass of water and was heading back to her room with it,

'Calleigh?', Horatio called, sitting up,

'Oh, sorry Horatio, did I wake you?'

'No, I couldn't sleep,'

'Me either,' she walked over and sat on the end of the sofa, he shuffled his feet up to give her some room,

'You want some water,' she asked, handing him the glass,

'Sure,' he answered, taking a sip and handing it back to her, she placed it on the table only then realising the wine glasses were still there, she'd clear them in the morning, she figured.

Horatio sat up completely and took hold of Calleigh's hand, she looked at him surprised but his expression hadn't changed,

'Why can't you sleep?', he asked her, softly,

'I don't know, just not tired any more,' she smiled,

'Me neither,' he replied, smiling back, Calleigh leaned back against the back of the couch. Horatio squeezed her hand as he got up.

'Be right back,' he said, as he headed towards the bathroom, she nodded and smiled, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes but still couldn't sleep. She looked up as Horatio came back in.

He walked over to her cd player and put on some slow music. He turned back to Calleigh and offered her his hand,

'Would you like to dance?', he asked her in a suave voice, Calleigh smiled and replied,

'But you have no trousers on,' she looked at him confused expression on her face,

'Well neither do you,' he replied taking in her silk night gown that stopped an inch or two above the knee, she looked down at herself, and smiled, then she smiled at him,

'I believe your right handsome,' she took his hand and he pulled her close to him, her heart began to beat faster and she was sure he would hear it if the music wasn't on.

He could also feel his heart beating faster from being in such close proximity to Calleigh Duquesne.

He slowly slipped his hands around her waist, and she slipped her hands up his chest to his shoulders and around his neck.

She couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest was, she looked up into his deep blue eyes again and was lost in them, as Horatio looked back into her gorgeous, dark green eyes, he thought to himself that he could stay here like this forever and just stare into her eyes, he pulled her closer to him still looking into her eyes, he glanced down at her lips, her beautiful red lips, he thought, and back to her eyes, she noticed him look and she did the same, glancing down at his lips, then back to his amazing blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio leaned down to her, slowly closing the gap between them, as he closed the gap he gently pressed his lips to Calleigh's in a soft, romantic kiss, Calleigh moaned softly against his kiss and softly kissed him back.

Horatio leaned back to look into her eyes once more, this time they were full of lust, love and desire, as were his when she looked back into them.

Horatio suddenly kissed her again, harder this time, he kissed her with passion and love, his tongue prying open her lips which she gladly invited, parting her lips for him, he pulled her hips closer to him until he couldn't pull her any closer.

She pulled him down to her, he moved her slowly backwards towards the sofa, she willingly moved backwards with him.

He gently placed her down on the sofa and parted from her only to remove the shirt and then kissed her again.

She ran her hands over his newly exposed chest, he ran his hands up her leg to her thigh, noticing how silky soft and smooth her skin was. He continued up her thigh lifting her night gown as he went, when he got to her waist he moved his hands to the edge of the nightgown and lifted it over her head.

He lay her down and leant down to kiss her stomach, he trailed soft kisses from just below her breasts, down her stomach to her thighs and back up the other side, she moaned in pleasure, running her fingers through his thick red hair that felt so soft between her fingers.

His soft lips kissing her body the way they were were making her body ache for him even more. He ran his fingers up her sides and round her back to undo her bra clasp, he removed the bra and dropped it to the floor alongside his shirt.

He then took one of her breasts into his mouth, gently massaging it with his tongue making her moan with pleasure, she ran her hands down his back feeling him all over her.

It was what she had wanted for so long, he sat up and moved down her body to remove her panties, he slid a thumb over each side and slowly slid them down over her soft skin until they too, joined his shirt on the floor.

Calleigh then reached up and did the same with his boxers, putting a thumb in each side and sliding them down until they were on the floor, and revealing his long, hard length.

Horatio growled with pleasure as she ran her hand over it and lay back down, hooking her hands round his neck and pulling him with her she kissed him passionately as he slid himself into her.

She moaned with pleasure into his mouth, and he slid himself all the way in.

She wrapped her legs around him and excepted him fully, thrusting her hips forwards in time to him thrusting into her, she moaned in pleasure and ran her hands up and down his back as he kissed the nape of her neck, moaning into her neck in pleasure and running one of his hands over her breasts the other was behind her back holding her to him.

He continued thrusting into her in the rhythm they had gotten into, her moaning encouraging him, she was digging her nails into his back as she came onto a high and was now moaning his name in between ragged gasps for air, their breathing so erratic they had to remind themselves to breathe,

'Horatio..', she gasped, 'Oh Lord…'

'Oh Calleigh,' he moaned back in a husky voice into her neck, he also was on a high and just about to go over the edge. He wanted to take her with him, he wanted to make sure she was there too, he started thrusting faster and harder, which made her moan with pleasure more, and gasping for breathe she called out his name more,

'Horatio.., Oh Lord..., Horatio' she gasped, 'Faster, Harder, Faster,'

He complied to her wishes, also calling her name in between gasps,

'Calleigh…,oh, Calleigh,' their breathing became even more heavy and erratic as they came to a finish. Calleigh moaning loudly and Horatio panting and biting Calleigh's shoulder and kissing her neck even though he knew it would leave a mark in the morning he didn't care, all he cared about was right there and now. He had Calleigh and he wasn't going to let her go. He kept going as long as he could, keeping Calleigh in ecstasy as long as he could, she moaned and groaned in pleasure and dug her nails into his back as they came to an amazing finish.

Horatio relaxed and withdrew himself from her. Calleigh just lay back trying to catch her breath, Horatio leant up over her, also trying to catch his breath, he smiled down at her, she smiled back and leant up into his chest, he sat back so she could sit up. She kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed back softly,

'Wow, Handsome, that was fun' she smiled and giggled into his chest, he smiled and laughed too. He ran his finger along her jaw line to under her chin and brought her face up to look at him, his expression had turned to serious, but his eyes had not changed,

'Calleigh, I..' He looked down, then back up at her trying to get his breath to say it, 'I love you, Calleigh,' she smiled, and kissed him again,

'I love you too, handsome,' she giggled, and he leant his forehead against hers and wrapped her in a tight hug,

'I never want to let you go Cal', he whispered in her ear, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back,

'I'm not going anywhere,' she whispered back, 'I love you so much,'.

Horatio pulled back and looked into her eyes again and she saw so much love in his eyes, he kissed her softly then got up, he reached down and pulled his boxers back on, then reached down for Calleigh's nightgown and passed it to her, she put it back on and she also got up.

She took Horatio's hand and lead him to her bedroom,

'I think we'll be able to sleep now,' she smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him and pulled him into her bed with her, they lay cuddled together under the covers and it didn't take them long to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Horatio woke to the smell of vanilla and someone in his arms. He took a moment to remember that it was Calleigh and completely remembered the night before, he smiled and kissed her hair.

She stirred and woke up to find strong arms wrapped around her and remembered last night, she smiled and said,

'Mornin' Handsome',

'Morning beautiful, sleep well?',

'Mmm, great, you?'

'mmhmm, I slept great too,' he leant down and kissed her neck eliciting a moan from Calleigh, 'Breakfast?'

'Mmm, that would be great, handsome,'

'OK, well you go take your shower and I'll make breakfast,' he made to get up, but Calleigh turned round and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss, when she pulled back for air he said, 'well, another five minutes can't hurt,', she giggled and he lay back down on the bed and kissed her passionately.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it read 5:30am, groaning he said, 'Cal, we gotta get up'.

'Hmm?',

'It's 5:30 already, we gotta get up,'

'o, k,' she answered, making no move to leave his warm embrace, he got up and she immediately missed him, letting out a little disappointed moan at his absence.

He chuckled and walked round the other side of the bed to lift her up, she smiled at him lifting her out of bed and said,

'I could get used to this, handsome',

'Me too, gorgeous,' he whispered back in her ear, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, kissed him lightly and headed to the bathroom for her shower.

Horatio smiled and watched her walk to the bathroom, taking in her perfect, delicate figure before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Calleigh undressed and stepped into the shower, she ran the hot water and let it run all over her loving how it felt, washing with her favourite strawberry body wash and thinking how lucky she felt that Horatio Caine was now hers, that he wanted and loved her too, she smiled as she finished her shower and stepped out. Ten minutes later she walked into the kitchen fully dressed and was greeted by an amazing aroma of a real cooked breakfast, served by a gorgeous red head,

'Smells amazing H,'

'Mmm, yes do you', he replied as he kissed her neck and took in her strawberry scent, she giggled,

'I meant the breakfast H, is it ready?'

'Almost,' he mumbled whilst still kissing her neck, she ran her fingers threw his hair as he kissed her and leant her head back so he could get better access.

'We…are…going to…be late…if we don't stop,' Calleigh managed to get out as he found the sensitive spot were she loved him to kiss her. Horatio trailed kisses up her neck and finally kissed her lips,

'ok, my turn for a shower,' he answered, giving her one last lingering kiss before he headed for the bathroom.

Calleigh finished up cooking breakfast and was serving it up just as he came out wrapped in a towel. Calleigh giggled as she realised he had no clothes here,

'What are you going to wear,' she asked,

'I have a bag in the hummer, I always keep a set of spare clothes', he looked to the ground, then back up at Calleigh,

'could you go get them for me?', he asked sheepishly, Calleigh giggled again,

'Sure handsome, were are your keys?', he handed her his keys and she kissed him lightly before heading down to his hummer to retrieve his bag of clothes, she was back again within five minutes, he had finished serving up breakfast and was just placing the plates at the table when she came back in,

'Thanks Cal,' he said gratefully as she handed him the bag, he pulled her to him in a quick kiss that was so heated Calleigh thought her heart was going to explode, he pulled back and chuckled at a breathless Calleigh as he headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

A few minutes later Horatio emerged fully dressed and looking more like the lieutenant Calleigh saw at work,

'Hey, handsome', Calleigh greeted as he sat down and ate breakfast,

'Hey yourself, Gorgeous', He smiled, Calleigh smiled back and they continued breakfast, when they had finished they took their plates to the kitchen, in an unspoken agreement Horatio washed and Calleigh dried and put them away.

Once the plates were away they headed down to their vehicles for work, they decided they should go in their own vehicles because they may need them later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They didn't see each other much that day as Horatio was out at crime scenes all day and Calleigh was processing in firearms.

Later on when Horatio had finished his paper work he headed down to the gun lab to find Calleigh, but she wasn't there, he decided to just leave her note for when she had finished, he found a small piece of paper and took a pen out his jacket pocket, he only wrote a short note,

'Love You,

come find me when your done'.

Calleigh was out of her gun lab for a while, she was working her case with speed so she was in trace, she was waiting for results from Alexx who was going to come and find her, Alexx checked Calleigh's gun lab first and found the note, she left it were it was and went to check if Calleigh was with Speed in trace.

'Hey Alexx', came Calleigh's usual, happy greeting, 'You got my results?',

'yeah, here honey,' Alexx handed Calleigh a file with the results and Calleigh opened it and it confirmed what she had thought, she passed the file to Speed who also checked it, Alexx looked deep in thought,

'Alexx, is something wrong,' Calleigh asked, concerned,

'No, nothings wrong, but you have a note waiting for you on your desk in ballistics', Alexx replied

'Really,' Calleigh said, wondering what sort of note someone could of left that other people shouldn't see,

'Mmhmm, I'd go get it before too many other people get to see it,' she advised,

'Did it say who it was from?' Calleigh asked,

'No, but let me know when you've read it,' Alexx smiled as she left and headed back down to the morgue. Calleigh turned to Speed,

'You better go get that note,' Speed said,

'Yeah', Calleigh replied, deep in thought, 'I'll be right back, Speed,'

'Take your time, I'm ok here,' he replied, Calleigh only nodded and headed back down to ballistics.

When she got there she found the note Alexx had mentioned straight away, she read it and smiled she knew immediately it was from Horatio, then she realised, Alexx wanted to know who it was from, she pondered for a moment what she was going to tell Alexx, she could tell a little white lie and say she wasn't sure who it was from and see if Alexx bought it, she thought she probably wouldn't but she could try. She wasn't sure if she should tell the guys about her and Horatio yet.

Although Alexx wasn't a CSI she was sharp at spotting relationships and things going on between people. Calleigh thought she didn't need to worry about it just yet anyways, so she slipped the note in her pocket and headed back to trace to find Speed.

When she got there he was packing the evidence up, he'd finished the case and said she could go if she wanted, and that he'd finish putting everything away,

'Thanks Speed,' Calleigh said gratefully with a smile and headed off to find Horatio.

A/N: Sorry its short, Chapter 7 up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

As she started to head up the steps to his office, Alexx was just coming down them

'Hi Calleigh, you find the note?' she asked cheerily,

'Yeah, I did', Calleigh replied with a smile,

'and?'

'and what ?', Calleigh decided to play like she didn't remember Alexx wanted to know who it was from, but it didn't work,

'who's it from?' Alexx asked,

'oh, I…er…I'm not sure', Calleigh managed to get out, hating lying to Alexx,

'Come on, a note like that, you know who its from', Alexx smiled knowingly, 'Who is it, do I know him?', Calleigh avoided eye contact with Alexx and looked up the stairs when she caught movement, standing their was Horatio smiling, she smiled back, Alexx saw this and told Calleigh with a smile that she'd see her later,

'Ok Alexx,' Calleigh answered, in a cheery tone, but still not making eye contact, Calleigh headed up the stairs as Alexx headed for the morgue, as she got to the top she said to Horatio,

'What were you thinking, Alexx saw the note, anyone else could have seen it you left it in plain view,' she said exasperated, Horatio only smiled and pulled her into his office, shut the door and kissed her passionately, Calleigh's knees went weak under his embrace and was sure she would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her up, she gave into his kiss completely,

'I've missed you,' he said in a husky tone, and kissed her again,

'I've missed you too, and I love you too,' Calleigh answered, and replied to his note, he chuckled and she smiled as they kissed again, by now he had his hands around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her passionately, though he knew if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to at all, reluctantly he pulled away which made Calleigh groan disappointedly, he smiled and said that they better go, Calleigh nodded,

'My place or yours?'

'Mmm, I have a water bed,' he whispered cheekily in her ear,

'Really,' she answered, surprised, as a grin spread across her lips causing the edges to turn up making her look like a cheeky little girl,

'Mmhmm', He replied, 'You want a go?', as his answer she kissed him quickly and deeply before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the csi parking lot, Horatio chuckled and picked up his jacket as he was willingly pulled out of csi, luckily no one saw the two of them leave, the rest of the team had already gone home. They got into their own vehicles and Calleigh followed Horatio back to his place.

When they got there, Calleigh quickly, parked, jumped out of her car, and locked it up before heading over to Horatio who was just getting out, he just managed to lock his hummer before she pulled him down into a passionate, heated kiss that he willingly gave into to, she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her back with just as much heat and passion. He reluctantly pulled away when he realised he needed air and that they were still outside his apartment building,

'Lets get inside', he suggested, Calleigh nodded and slipped her hand into his as they walked up the two flights of steps to his apartment, lust evident and burning in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

As soon as Horatio had unlocked his door he pulled her inside, shut the door and pulled her straight to his bedroom, undressing each other as they went, he gently lay her down on his water bed and she pulled him down on top of her, he smiled as he kissed her deeply, and moved down to her neck and breasts, Calleigh moaning in pleasure the whole time encouraging him more, she moved her fingers through is thick red hair as his tongue massaged her breasts and nipples, he trailed kisses down her stomach and back up again like he had done last time and Calleigh enjoyed every second, reacting to every kiss, lick and nibble he gave her.

His kisses made their way back to her lips which were now swollen and red from lust and desire of him, she ran her hands over his back and pulled him to her, she wrapped her legs around his hips as indication of what she wanted, he looked deep into her eyes and she looked into his as he entered her, she moaned in pleasure and leaned up into his shoulder lightly biting him, she still ran her hands over his back and began to move with him in time to his thrusts. They took it slowly this time, they had all the time in the world and made love several times that night, each time as passionate as the last.

When they were both worn out from their activities Calleigh said she should better be getting home because she didn't have any clothes for the next day. Horatio reluctantly agreed and watched as she got dressed, when she was ready to leave he got up and threw on a shirt and a pair of boxers and walked her to the door. She gave him a passionate, lingering kiss goodnight and whispered,

'I love you,' in his ear, and he whispered back,

'I love you too,' he kissed her lightly and let her go as she smiled back at him, then she headed back down the stairs to her hummer and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

They continued seeing each other for the next twelve months, going out on their days off and going back to each other's apartments after work, Calleigh now kept a bag of spare clothes in her trunk like Horatio did and no one at work was any the wiser.

Eric and Speed didn't notice she was happy because she was always cheery anyway.

Alexx suspected something but couldn't be sure what it was, she thought from the note that Calleigh must be seeing someone but she couldn't get it out of her, and never suspected it might be Horatio.

Horatio was still his normal self and didn't change around the rest of the team so they never even suspected he was seeing anyone.

After shift that day Calleigh went up to Horatio's office like she had been doing for the last few months and he was waiting for her when she stepped inside. He shut the door behind her and pulled her close to him in a deep kiss which she gladly returned,

'Happy anniversary Cal,' he said in a husky tone that sent Calleigh's heart racing and her knees weak,

'Happy anniversary handsome,' she replied back to him and kissed him again.

There was a knock at the office door and Horatio and Calleigh pulled away, just as Alexx came in, she took one look at Calleigh's flushed cheeks and swollen lips and decided to go in and shut the door. Calleigh avoided eye contact with her once again, and Horatio asked,

'What can I do for you Alexx?', in his normal, friendly tone,

'Autopsy reports', She replied, handing him a couple of case files. Alexx turned to leave, Calleigh was sure she wasn't going to be let off that easy, she was right, Alexx turned back to face her,

'So, Calleigh, I guess you knew who that note was from after all, huh,' Alexx said with a smile, Calleigh blushed, as did Horatio,

'Well, I'm happy for you guys, and don't worry, I won't go telling everyone what's going on, you can tell them when your ready,' Alexx smiled at them both and Horatio nodded,

'Thanks Alexx,' Calleigh answered her with a smile, relaxing a bit knowing that she wasn't going to tell the guys about her and Horatio, and that she would let them tell them eventually, Alexx smiled at them both, before leaving, closing the door behind her and heading back to the morgue.

Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist and pulled her to him in a soft kiss,

'I love you Calleigh Duquesne',

'and I love you, Horatio Caine', he chuckled and she giggled as he kissed her again softly, she rested her head on his shoulder loving how it felt to be held by him.

They just stood like that, holding each other for a while until Calleigh finally broke their comfortable silence,

'Horatio',

'Hmm?'

'I have to tell you something', Horatio lifted his head from resting on hers and looked at her,

'What's wrong?' he asked concerned and now a little worried, this was evident in his features and Calleigh quickly tried to calm him down,

'No, nothings wrong, it's just…', she took hold of his hand and moved it down to her stomach, then she looked up into his eyes and said,

'We're gonna have a baby', Horatio was shocked, and then he smiled, and kissed her, and then hugged her tight, then pulled her away and looked at her stomach. She smiled at his actions and could see the excitement in his eyes, when he finally spoke it was in gasps as he tried to catch his breath,

'O.. Calleigh..wow,' he gasped, 'I love you' he finally managed to get out, and he pulled her into another kiss, she giggled as she kissed him back,

'I want to tell the whole world', he smiled, and Calleigh could see so much love in his eyes, and felt so happy that that love was for her and their unborn child.

'How far gone are you?' he asked excitedly,

'About two or three months I think', she answered smiling at how excited he was,

'That only leaves us six or seven months to prepare', he said, starting to panic and worry that they wouldn't have everything ready in time,

'Calm down H, we've got plenty of time',

'Come on', he said suddenly, grabbing her hand, she smiled and asked,

'Why?' whilst trying not to laugh at his actions, he was now positively giddy,

'We're going to tell the guys', he answered excitedly, then he stopped, 'Is that ok with you?', he asked seriously, wanting to make sure she was completely ok with telling the rest of the team, She nodded and smiled widely, happy at how happy he was.

A/N: ok, tell me what you think, plz, there will be a sequel, its already written, the more reviews I have the faster I'll post it, plz review, constructive critism is always helpful, xx.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own csi:miami or the characters

**Pleasant Surprises - Part Two**

**Chapter 10 **

Calleigh kept hold of Horatio's hand tightly as they descended the stairs from Horatio's office and headed towards the lab were they knew Eric and Speed would still be, they were working a tough case together today, they would probably still be there. Sure enough Eric and Speed were in the layout room going over what they knew about the case so far. They stopped and looked up when Horatio and Calleigh stopped in the doorway, Horatio smiling happily, Eric spoke first,

'Hi H, what's up?', Horatio smiled at the two guys, took Calleigh's hand and pulled her to him putting his arm around the small of her back, Eric and Speed looked at each other,

'Guys', He started, 'Calleigh and I', he looked at Calleigh for her to finish, she smiled and placed a hand over her stomach,

'Guys, we're having a baby', she finished smiling widely, Eric and Speed's mouths dropped open, Horatio chuckled and Calleigh giggled, Speed spoke up first this time,

'How long you guys been seein' each other?',

'One year today', Horatio answered,

'How far pregnant are you Cal?' Eric asked, still in shock,

'About two or three months,' she answered, smiling at their reactions, 'H, we should go tell Alexx,'

'Your right, she'll want to know, see you later guys',

'See ya H, Cal,' Eric replied,

'Yeah, see ya guys'.

Horatio and Calleigh headed down to the morgue to find Alexx, when they got there she wasn't there.

Alexx headed up to trace to find Eric and Speed to give them their results, when she got there they gave her a look like a deer caught in head lights, or a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar,

'Alright, what's going on?' she asked,

'Nothin' Alexx, just processing evidence,' Eric replied coolly,

'yeah right guys, tell me', she said bluntly, the guys exchanged looks, 'does this have anything to do with H and Calleigh?'

'You knew?' Speed asked surprised,

'Yeah I knew', she answered,

'you knew and you didn't tell us Calleigh was pregnant?', Eric said disbelievingly, Alexx looked at him shocked,

'Calleigh's what?'

'Ooops' Eric said,

'I didn't know she was pregnant, I just knew they were dating,' Alexx said, trying to take in the news, 'I only found out today, not long ago, how pregnant is she?'

'Two or three months she said,' Speed answered, Eric still looked guilty for slipping up,

'Alexx, they were just on their way down to the morgue to tell you, I…I thought that maybe you'd figured it out before they told you or something', Eric tried to explain as the look on Alexx's face was one of wondering why they hadn't told her,

'Ok Honey, here's your results, I'd better go find them then, see you guys',

'See ya Alexx', they both called after her.

Horatio and Calleigh looked around a little for Alexx, when they decided she wasn't here they headed back up to the labs, bumping into Alexx on the way,

'There you are', she exclaimed, then she walked right up to Calleigh and gave her a big hug, 'Congratulations honey,' she said, she pulled away and then gave Horatio the same big hug, Horatio and Calleigh looked confused, 'Eric told me', she told them, making them understand that she knew about the baby, Calleigh nodded with a look that said of course, and she said at the same time,

'Eric', then she smiled, 'He can't keep anything quiet',

'He slipped up, thought I knew already', Alexx smiled, 'I'm so happy for you guys, you need any help just give me a call, ok?'

'Thanks Alexx, we probably will', Calleigh smiled appreciatively and Alexx hugged her and Horatio once more before heading back to the morgue again.

'Well Cal, we better get going, I booked us a table at a restaurant for our anniversary, so, Miss Duquesne, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'

'I would love to Lieutenant Caine,' she answered smiling, her southern accent coming through strong, he smiled and offered her his arm, she took it and they walked out to the parking lot in front of csi. Horatio kissed her softly and said he'd pick her up at eight, that gave her two hours to get ready, she nodded, kissed him lightly and got in her Tahoe as Horatio got in his hummer and they each headed to their separate apartments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At seven thirty Horatio was ready and left his apartment to pick Calleigh up for eight with just enough time to make a quick stop. At seven forty five Calleigh was applying the final touches to her hair and make up, making sure she looked just right. Just as she had decided she looked ok she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it, and for the first time she realised she was nervous. She had decided on wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knee and then slanted down diagonally to a few inches below her knee, the top of the dress was cut in a V showing just a little cleavage, her shoes were strappy black heels she thought went well with the black dress.

She opened the door and Horatio was stood leaning quite comfortably against the door frame. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a light blue shirt that brought out the amazing blue of his eyes, he stood up and presented her with a bouquet of red roses and a soft kiss,

'You look beautiful',

Calleigh was speechless, she stepped out the way to let him in while she went to find a vase for the roses.

She came back from the kitchen with the roses in a glass vase and placed it in the middle of the table in the living room.

When she went back to Horatio he brought out a small rectangle shaped box and handed it to her, Calleigh gasped,

'Oh, Horatio, I didn't get you anything', he smiled,

'No that's ok, you've given me the best present I could ever want', and he placed a hand on her stomach and smiled as she took the box. She opened it and gasped,

'Horatio it beautiful'.

It was a silver necklace with tiny diamonds studded into it and a bigger diamond in the centre of the smaller ones. Horatio smiled,

'Here, let me', He took the necklace and she turned around moving her long blonde hair out of the way so he could place the necklace around her neck. He turned her back around so he could admire how beautiful she was, he smiled and she smiled too, he kissed her again, a soft lingering kiss.

'Are you ready?', he asked, she nodded and he gave her his arm which she took still smiling and they headed down to his hummer.

When they got to the restaurant Horatio gave his name and the waiter took them to their table, they enjoyed dinner, talking about work, memories, the looks on the guys faces when they told them about them and the baby.

When they had finished eating, Horatio got up and walked over to Calleigh, he took a deep breath and Calleigh could tell he was nervous about something. He went down on one knee and Calleigh gasped and took in a breath, he reached into his suit and brought out a small box for a ring, he opened it up and presented it her and said,

'Calleigh Duquesne, I love you so much, You make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' He took in a breath, and asked her, 'Will you marry me?',


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Calleigh was almost crying with happiness,

'Yes, H, yes of course I will', he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, when he stood up and pulled her to him, she kissed him deeply and said,

'I love you too', he kissed her again, passionately, when they broke apart she admired the ring on her finger, it was just like her necklace, the ring was silver, with tiny diamonds around a bigger diamond in the centre, it was beautiful, and she was so happy, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky, she looked back up at Horatio who just whispered in her ear as he held her,

'Thank you', and then kissed her cheek, she smiled and put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again.

Horatio left the money for the dinner on the table, along with a big tip for the good service they had received. He then led Calleigh back out to the hummer and they drove back to his place, after dating for so long they had clothes at each others apartments now.

When they pulled up outside Horatio's apartment he told her to wait a minute before she got out, she was confused, but he smiled and got out, and she realised when he came around to her side and opened the door for her, she smiled as he gave her his hand to help her out, she took it and climbed out of the hummer and Horatio pulled her into his arms, he pulled back and kissed her hand, he locked the hummer and led her to his apartment. Once in the apartment he shut the door and led her to the bedroom in silence, on the bed was a white silk nightgown with lace at the edges,

'For you',

He whispered in her ear, she turned around and looked at him,

'Horatio', she gasped, for what must have been the hundredth time that night, 'You spoil me', she smiled, he smiled back and kissed her lightly,

'Go put it on', he chuckled, she kissed him lightly and picked up the nightgown admiring it whilst walking into the bathroom to change.

Horatio had left a hanger in there so she could hang up her dress, she changed quickly neatly putting her dress, shoes, and underwear to the side. She turned the bathroom light on and walked back into the bedroom, she gasped again, she couldn't believe he could take her breath away so many times in one night. He had scattered rose petals over white silk sheets on the bed and candles were lit all around the room, he was lying on the bed in white silk boxers waiting for her, he sat up when he saw her,

'wow, Calleigh, you look gorgeous', he breathed, she smiled at him, and finally found her voice,

'You don't look so bad yourself handsome', she drawled in her thick southern accent that made Horatio's heart beat faster. He was lying in the centre of the bed, she walked over and climbed on the bed next to him, she leaned over and kissed his chest, running her hands over his strong arms, she kissed him up his chest and to his neck, and back down his chest, when she came to his boxers she slipped her thumbs under the waist band and slowly slipped then down, she tossed then to the floor and sat straddling him, she leaned down and continued kissing his chest and neck while her hands reached up to run her fingers through his fiery red hair that she loved so much.

Eventually he could take no more, he took hold of her hips and easily flipped her over and under him, he leant down and kissed her passionately, she moaned into his mouth and his hands slowly worked their way down the silk nightgown to her thighs, he slowly lifted the nightgown further up and broke apart from the kiss only to remove the nightgown, as soon as the nightgown was gone their lips found each other again.

He kissed his way down her neck and lightly kissed his way down to her stomach were he placed a single lingering kiss were their unborn child was growing, he lightly kissed back up to her lips and kissed her passionately, he leant up and admired her beauty, but Calleigh just pulled him back down again and kissed him, he chuckled into her kiss and she smiled.

She bucked her hips up to him and he slowly entered her, lightly kissing her neck as he did, she ran one hand through his thick, red hair, and the other up his strong, muscular back, she moved her hips in rhythm to his and slowly they made love again, only this time she made love to him with him being her fiancé instead of her boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The next morning when they slowly woke up they got up and went to work as they had done the past year, only this time the team knew about them so they went in the Hummer. Calleigh wouldn't be needing her Tahoe because she was to stay in the lab during her pregnancy. They told the guys and Alexx about their engagement and they were happy for them, Alexx giving Calleigh another big hug, and then Horatio. Horatio then went to find Yelina and tell her about him and Calleigh, about the pregnancy and the engagement, she was happy for him and congratulated him.

They decided they needed to get a bigger apartment together or buy a house.

They decided on selling their two apartments and buying a house. It didn't take long to sell their apartments as they were nice apartments in a good area of Miami, they found a nice, big, five bedroom house with a garden.

They decided on that one and bought it. They then got to work on the nursery as well as unpacking their things.

For the next six or seven months after Horatio proposed they prepared for the arrival of their baby, they decorated the nursery and bought toys and furniture. They didn't know if they were having a Boy or Girl so decided on yellow for the nursery.

Calleigh was nearing full term at nearly nine months, so she was now on maternity leave.

Horatio was still at work, he had been kept late on a case.

Alexx had called by to see how she was doing, Calleigh went to the door and opened it to see Alexx there, she smiled,

'Hi Alexx, come in', she said as she moved out of the way to let her in,

'Thanks honey, I just came by to see if your ok, Horatio's working late I told him I'd call in on you', she told Calleigh, Calleigh smiled,

'Thanks Alexx, I'm fine, Horatio worries too much, would you like something to drink?',

'Sure honey, just water will be fine',

'ok Alexx, just make yourself comfortable, I won't be a minute', Calleigh smiled and headed to the kitchen, Alexx sat on the couch and jumped when she heard a glass break, she ran into the kitchen and Calleigh was clutching her stomach,

'Alexx', she gasped, 'I think my waters broke', Alexx went over to her, held her up, took her to the living room and lay her down on the couch, she called an ambulance to come and take Calleigh to the hospital as Alexx couldn't drive and see to Calleigh, then she called Horatio and told him Calleigh's waters had broke and to meet them at the hospital. Horatio was both panicky and excited on the phone, and Alexx couldn't help but chuckle at him and remembered how her husband was when she first went into labour.

The ambulance finally arrived and Horatio got to the hospital just in time to see Calleigh and Alexx coming out of the ambulance, he ran over to her and took hold of her hand,

'are you alright?', he asked concerned,

'yes, Horatio I'm fine, for now', she replied, he could tell she was a little scared.

The nurses came out and got Calleigh, put her in a wheel chair and took her up to maternity, Horatio and Alexx went too. Horatio not letting go of her hand.

'Calleigh, you want me to wait out here for you?', Alexx asked as they got to the room Calleigh would have her baby in,

'No', she replied straight away, 'No, Alexx I want you both with me', she was even more nervous now, and held Alexx's hand as well as Horatio's, the nurses took her into the room and lifted her onto the bed. Alexx was one side of her head, Horatio was the other.

Horatio had called Eric and Speed on his way to hospital as they were not in the lab, they were out at a crime scene. He also called Yelina, he thought she might want to be there to see her new niece or nephew.

Eric, Speed and Yelina arrived at the hospital and were directed to maternity by nurses they asked, they got to the room and Calleigh was in labour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Eric, Speed and Yelina waited in the waiting room until Alexx came out a couple of hours later and told them with a big smile,

'It's a boy', Yelina smiled, Eric and Speed smiled and looked at each other, they all stood,

'When can we see him?' Eric asked,

'You can go in now, Calleigh's tired, but she said she didn't want to stop you guys from seeing him'.

They followed Alexx into the room were they found Calleigh with her hair matted to her forehead, clutching a little blue bundle, and Horatio sat next to the bed and leaning over, they both had huge smiles and looked so happy that the others couldn't help but smile,

'Guys', Horatio said as they came in, 'Come meet Joseph Raymond Caine', Yelina smiled at the name, they had named him after Horatio's late brother and her late husband. Yelina was the first to walk over and Calleigh moved the blue blanket down a little so she could see him, Yelina had tears in her eyes, he was amazing, he had a little bit of red hair on his head just like Horatio's, he was asleep and she wondered when he opened his eyes if he would have his mother's green eyes, or his father's blue eyes.

'He's gorgeous', she eventually managed to get out, Eric and Speed came over next, followed by Alexx who had already seen him, Eric looked at his legs and smiled,

'Definitely gonna be a swimmer like his uncle Eric', Horatio chuckled, Calleigh smiled, she was exhausted, she kissed her new baby on his forehead and handed him to Horatio. He took baby Joseph, he also kissed his forehead, and lay him in the little crib the nurses had brought in for him. He then went back to Calleigh and kissed her head softly,

'Get some sleep while he's asleep', she nodded, and he kissed her lips softly, he tucked her blankets in around her which made her smile again and she fell asleep quickly. They all left the room while she slept.

A couple of hours later she woke up. Eric was sat in the chair beside the bed, he stood up and came over to her,

'Hi, you feel better now?', he asked smiling at her, she looked up at him and said,

'Eric, I just had a baby', he nodded and chuckled, she was definitely still Calleigh,

'Where's H?' she asked, not worried, just wondering why he would have left, for the past few months he had tried to be next to her whenever he could, and she was surprised to find Eric were she thought Horatio would be,

'Alexx made him go get something to eat and said I should watch you in case you woke up',

'Ah', she smiled, Alexx would make sure he ate and looked after himself,

'You want me to go get him?' Eric asked,

'No, its ok, let him eat, he probably won't stop to eat again for a while if he knows I'm awake', she smiled,

'Are you hungry?', Eric asked her,

'A little, I'd like some water though,' she smiled, and Eric walked over to the jug of water on the bedside table, he poured her a glass of water and helped her sit up to drink it. Just then Alexx came through the door with a tray of food for Calleigh,

'oh good, you're awake, I got some food for you, you must be starving', she told Calleigh with a smile,

'Thanks Alexx, yeah I am', Eric helped her sit up fully and put some pillows behind her back so she was comfortable, 'H is getting something to eat?'

'yeah, took me ages to get him to go get something', she chuckled, 'Yelina and Speed are with him to make sure he eats something proper', Calleigh smiled,

'How's Joseph?', Alexx glanced over to the crib,

'He's asleep, H spent most of the time stood over the crib just watching him sleep,' Alexx chuckled again, Calleigh smiled again at this, Eric pulled the hospital bed table over to Calleigh and Alexx set the tray down on it. Joseph started to stir, Calleigh looked over to the crib and was going to get up to him when Alexx stopped her,

'Cal, it's ok, I'll see to him, you eat something, you haven't eaten in hours, you need your strength for him', Calleigh nodded and started to eat, while she watched Alexx pick up Joseph and calm him down, she talked to him gently and rocked him slowly. Eric watched her too, he wondered if he would ever get up the courage to ask Valera out, maybe he could have all this with her, if she felt the same way that is, his own doubt of her feelings was the only thing holding him back.

Valera had found out about Calleigh and Horatio from Eric and Speed, and most of the lab knew now, and she, like the rest of the lab, was happy for them.

Eric decided maybe he should call her and let her know Calleigh had had the baby, and that it was a boy. He told Alexx and Calleigh he was going to the vendor. Eric left and found a pay phone, he called Valera and told her that Calleigh has had the baby, and that it's a boy, his name is Joseph and they are all at the hospital. Eric also asked if she would come to the hospital after her shift, he knew her shift was about to end soon. Valera said she would, that she had nearly finished what she was working on and she could probably be there in about an hour. Eric walked back to the room, he decided he had better stop by the vendors and get something to eat like he told Calleigh and Alexx he would.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Eric went back to the room, Calleigh had finished eating and was now holding Joseph, Alexx was showing her how to hold him properly, and giving her tips on looking after a baby, Calleigh was taking it all in and was looking slightly worried at how hard it might be to take care of a baby, Alexx was smiling and reassuring her. They looked up when he came in,

'Hey Eric', Calleigh greeted,

'Hi Cal', he smiled back, 'I called Valera, she'll be here in about an hour, her shift is nearly finished', Alexx and Calleigh exchanged knowing smiles,

'What?', Eric asked, a little worried now,

'Nothing Honey', Alexx said, 'It's just, its about time', she chuckled, and Calleigh giggled at Eric's confused expression,

'Eric, Valera is probably jumping for joy and rushing to finish up', she smiled, Eric looked at them both realising,

'You mean, Valera likes me too?', he asked them, Calleigh laughed lightly at him, and Alexx answered him,

'Yes, Honey, she's waited for you for so long, I'm surprised she hasn't given up on you ever asking her out', Eric was shocked and excited at this revelation, he couldn't help but grin broadly and Alexx and Calleigh chuckled.

Just then Horatio entered the room, followed by Yelina then Speed,

'Calleigh your awake', he said smiling he walked over to her and kissed her, 'How's my little guy?', he asked Calleigh, whilst looking at Joseph,

'He's being good as gold', she said smiling, 'Alexx was just giving me some tips', he turned to Alexx and thanked her,

'Thanks Alexx',

'No problem Honey, now he's probably hungry, you'd better feed him', Alexx replied, she looked at Eric and Speed, Eric was still in thought about Valera, Speed just stood there, so Yelina ushered them out and Alexx set about showing Calleigh how to breast feed Joseph.

Horatio sat on the bed next to Calleigh, stroking her hair and watching his son in adoration. He felt so lucky, Calleigh rested her head on his chest as Joseph fed.

She felt so content, like there was nothing else she could ever want, she had Horatio, her son and her friends around her, she also felt so lucky.

Eric stood up as Valera walked into the waiting room,

'Hi', he greeted her,

'Hey Eric', she greeted back, 'So were is he?',

'Alexx is just showing Calleigh how to feed him, you wanna go get a coffee?',

'Sure', she replied and smiled, he grinned back, Speed glanced at Yelina, she was smiling a knowing smile, he chuckled, Eric was the only one who hadn't known Valera liked him back. Soon after Valera had come into the break room Yelina said she had to go and get Ray Junior, and asked Speed could he tell the others were she had gone, and that she would be back soon,

'Sure Yelina, he'll be excited he's got a little cousin to play with', Yelina smiled,

'Yeah he will', she was still smiling as she left the waiting room and headed off to collect Ray. Speed continued reading the magazine he had picked up.

He was at the babysitters who had picked him up from school, she called on her way over and said she was on her way. Ray junior was ready when she got there and she headed back to the hospital as soon as she had gotten him.

Eric and Valera headed to the coffee machine and got their drinks, they decided to go for a walk to kill time while Calleigh fed Joseph. They walked outside the hospital and walked around the grounds for a while, careful not to go too far in case they got lost, they finished their drinks and put their cups in one of the bins they passed. Eric suggested they get back, they had been wandering for nearly an hour, the others would wonder what had happened to them, Valera smiled and stopped,

'What's wrong?', when she didn't move he put his hand on her arm, 'Valera?', she looked up, straight into his eyes and he felt butterflies in his stomach immediately as he looked back into her deep eyes, she didn't move only looked into his eyes, her own eyes full of lust, desire and something Eric couldn't quite make out, slowly he moved closer to her, and slowly closed the gap between her lips and his, he kissed her softly and gently, she smiled into his kiss, put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart for air she whispered in his ear,

'It's about time Delko', then she smiled and giggled, he chuckled and kissed her again lightly, before pulling back, taking her hand and heading back up to the waiting room in the hospital.

A/N: TBC, I have alot more of this story already written, the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update, plz review, it lets me know what you think of my stories, and if you dont like them, it lets me know wat i should change so that u enjoy them more, thnx, xx.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As they got to the entrance of the hospital they met Yelina coming back from picking up Ray Junior and Ray Junior. Yelina noticed they were holding hands, smiled and said,

'It's about time', Eric chuckled again, pulled Valera closer to him and put his arm around her waist as they walked. When they got back Alexx was in the waiting room,

'Hey Alexx', Eric greeted, she smiled at them all as they walked in.

'Calleigh has fed Joseph now, you can go in again if you like', she smiled at them and they headed towards the room, she followed.

A few hours later Calleigh was allowed to go home and take Joseph with her. She had gotten up and starting walking around the room a little after she had finished eating.

They had already fitted a baby seat in the front seat of Horatio's hummer, there was also a baby seat in the front of Calleigh's Tahoe.

Horatio carried the bag of baby things they had gotten from the hospital, and Calleigh carried Joseph to the car.

The others followed and said goodbye as Horatio was putting Joseph in the seat. Alexx also said bye and told Calleigh if she needed any help at any time of the night to just call her and she would be there,

'Thanks Alexx', Calleigh said appreciatively, and gave her a hug before climbing into the back of the hummer behind Horatio's seat so she could see Joseph.

Horatio double checked to make sure the seat was secure and fastened properly, then checked again. He walked around and climbed into the driver seat, he checked the baby seat again before he started the engine.

Calleigh just sat back and smiled at his actions, she had her seat belt on, but loosely because she was still sore.

When they got home Horatio took the bags in and let Calleigh bring in Joseph making sure she could manage before he grabbed the bags, she insisted she was fine and could manage. He grabbed the bags and quickly moved to the front door to open it for her. Once inside he put the bags in the living room, he could move them later when they had gotten Joseph settled. Calleigh took Joseph upstairs to his nursery and Horatio followed. Calleigh gave Joseph a quick kiss on his forehead, and let Horatio do the same before gently setting him down in his new cot. Horatio wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist and she leaned back into him,

'I love you Cal', he whispered in her ear,

'I love you too H', she whispered back, and he gently kissed her neck. They made their way out of the nursery, quietly so as not to waken Joseph.

When they got to their room they changed for bed and got in, Calleigh snuggled up to Horatio and fell asleep almost immediately in his arms.

He smiled, kissed her head, and fell asleep himself.

Calleigh woke early the next morning, about four am, and got up to check on Joseph.

He was lying in his crib with his eyes open staring up at her, they were deep blue, just like his fathers, she smiled at him and leant down to pick him up,

'Hi there little guy', she said softly as she picked him up and cuddled him, 'Are you hungry?', she went over and sat in the rocking chair in the corner to feed him, a few minutes later Horatio appeared at the door, his hair all messed up and made Calleigh's heart skip a beat,

'Hey there handsome', he walked over and kissed her softly on her lips,

'Mornin' Gorgeous', he replied, smiling tiredly,

'You don't have to get up yet H, you can sleep some more, you'll be tired later', Calleigh told him, concerned that he would be tired at work later that day,

'No, its ok, I'm up now, and I've taken the day off, I told the guys yesterday, today I'm going to look after you and our son', he said with a smile, looking down at Joseph with an adoring look on his face,

'He has your eyes, H', Calleigh told him smiling.

Horatio smiled and knelt down beside the rocking chair. He stroked Joseph's head as he fed and leant his own head on Calleigh's shoulder, she leant her head on his head and they stayed like that until Joseph had had enough. Calleigh then changed him and put him back in his cot.

Horatio came over to her and wrapped his arms around her again,

'You want some breakfast?', he asked her,

'Mmm, yeah, that would be great,' she answered, 'Horatio', she said quietly,

'hmm?', she turned around to face him and smiled a big smile,

'we're parents H', He smiled and chuckled. He looked at Joseph sleeping in his cot and back at Calleigh in his arms.

'Yeah we are', he smiled wider, pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, she moaned into his mouth, kissed him back and put her arms around his neck,

'I love you H',

'I love you too Cal'. She glanced back at Joseph's cot quickly to check he was ok before following Horatio out and down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast while Joseph was still asleep Calleigh showered and dressed while Horatio watched him, when she was done Horatio showered and dressed while Calleigh watched him.

Later on that morning they took Joseph downstairs and sat with him down there, they played with him with teddies and rattles watching his reactions to them and they loved him so much they would have done anything for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

That evening there was a knock at the door, Calleigh assumed it was Alexx checking on them. Horatio went to get it while Calleigh fed Joseph again,. He opened the door and there was Alexx, and her husband, Steven and their two children Janie and Bryan, Yelina and Ray Junior, Eric and Valera and Speed, all with cards and presents in their arms. He chuckled at the site of Eric with a big fluffy teddy in his arms, and stepped aside to let them all in.

He showed them to the living room were Alexx and Yelina immediately went about putting up decorations while Horatio went to let Calleigh know they were here.

He laughed and Calleigh gasped when they came back down to the living room, Calleigh still had Joseph in her arms, he had finished feeding,

'Congratulations Honey', Alexx said as she stepped forward and hugged them both again, careful to mind Joseph. Calleigh looked around the room speechless, there was a pile of presents on the table, banners hung around the room saying 'Congratulations' and 'it's a boy', there were streamers hung over the wall lights. Horatio was chuckling at how fast they had set it up,

'Thanks guys', he said, Alexx's two children and Ray Junior had come over to Calleigh to see Joseph so she moved over to the sofa and sat down so they could see him. There was another knock at the door and Horatio answered the door to a girl with short, wavy, black hair that stopped just above her shoulders.

'Hi', he said, wondering who she was,

'umm, hi,' she answered, 'I'm Terri-Ann,' she continued nervously, 'Timmy gave me this address and said to come here, I'm a little late,'

'uh, ok,' he answered, smiling now, 'speed', he shouted back into the house,

'Yeah?', he shouted back,

'It's for you', Speed appeared at the door,

'Yeah H?', Horatio nodded towards the door,

'Terri', Speed said smiling and hugged her,

'I'm sorry I'm late Timmy',

'That's ok, H this is Terri, my girlfriend,'

'Hi Terri', Horatio said to her and held out his hand for her to shake,

'Hi,'

'Terri this is Horatio, he's just had the baby with Calleigh',

'Oh, so this is for you', she handed him a small box tied closed with a blue silk bow,

'Thank you Terri, come on in',

'Thanks', she said following Timmy into the living room as Horatio shut the door, he then followed them back into the living room and sat the box with the rest of the presents.

Speed introduced Terri-Ann to the others and they all greeted her warmly. Terri congratulated Calleigh and said how gorgeous Joseph was, Calleigh thanked her and smiled. She was still overwhelmed at what her friends had done for her.

The other three children were sat on the floor looking at Joseph's baby toys which made her smile, children are so curious.

Then she wondered if Horatio had child proofed the kitchen with locks on the cupboard doors and draws.

Alexx, Yelina, Eric and Speed had brought everything except glasses that was needed for a party, they had wine, and soft drinks for the children, cake, presents, decorations and even balloons which made Horatio and Calleigh laugh when Alexx's husband started blowing up balloons. Eric and Speed had brought music, and were now entertaining the children along with Terri and Valera.

After a while Alexx got everyone's attention and said Calleigh and Horatio could open the presents. Yelina went first as she was Horatio's sister in law. Her present was a silver dish for 'baby's first tooth', a silver photo album for their baby pictures and a silver video case for the first home video they make of Joseph. Horatio smiled with tears nearly in his eyes, Calleigh gasped,

'Yelina it's beautiful, thank you', she said to her, almost with tears in her eyes herself. Ray Junior went next and Horatio and Calleigh were surprised thinking Yelina's gift was from the both of them. He gave Horatio the flat square shaped box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a little tag saying,

'From Ray'

Horatio opened it gently and it was a box, he lifted the lid and inside was a silver, oval shaped locket with Joseph's Initials on the back,

'JRC'

And a picture of a small teddy on the front, Calleigh gasped again, and Horatio smiled and hugged his nephew,

'Thank you ray, its beautiful', Ray just smiled shyly, hugged his uncle back and then went to stand with his mother. Horatio put the gifts next to him on the sofa. Alexx went next, she presented Calleigh with a blue box with a blue bow wrapped around with ribbon. Horatio held Joseph while she unwrapped it, inside were yellow silk cushions with a small trim of lace at the edge,

'They're for your rocking chair honey,' Alexx told her when she looked confused,

'oh, thank you Alexx'. Calleigh also pulled out several soft baby grows, some in blue, some in yellow and some in white, she also found matching bibs, a little blue coat, and blue baby boots,

'Alexx they're lovely, thank you', she smiled at Alexx and her family.

Horatio put the box to the side with Yelina and Ray's presents and handed Joseph back to Calleigh. Eric went next with his huge, light brown bear, it had a blue bow tied around it's neck. Horatio chuckled again at the bear,

'This is from me and Valera, but she insisted on getting you something else as well',

'Thanks Eric, its cute', Calleigh smiled,

Eric placed the bear on the floor at the side of the couch as it was too big to fit on it. Valera handed Horatio a small box, wrapped in baby paper with teddy bears, he smiled at the paper and gently opened it, inside was a silver necklace with a sliver guardian angel on the chain,

'to keep him safe', she smiled,

'Thanks Valera', he smiled, and she stepped over to stand with Eric.

Speed went next with a big rectangle shape box that was wrapped neatly in blue teddy bear paper with a blue stick on bow.

Horatio opened one end and slid out a box with a baby mobile to hang above the crib, on the mobile were four teddy bears, one at each corner, and also in the box was a night light that when turned on would cast pictures onto the walls and ceiling, this night light had teddy bears in blue and yellow bows with blue background,

'Thanks Speed, its lovely', Calleigh said, Speed smiled and stepped back so Terri could give her present, she once again presented Horatio with a small box tied closed with a blue silk bow, he removed the blue bow gently and put it the side, he lifted the lid and it was a little blue rattle on a lining of white satin , with a blue silk bow wrapped around the stick of the rattle just below the ball which was decorated with little wave patterns in different shades of blue,

'Terri, its beautiful, thank you', he thanked her, he put the lid back on and put it to the side with the others.

'Thank you guys, they're all lovely', he said appreciatively, then he turned to Calleigh, 'Cal, I have something for you', she looked surprised,

'for me, why?', but he only smiled and disappeared out the room for a moment, he came back a couple of minutes later with a small ring box, she looked at him confused, 'Horatio, you already proposed and I already said yes', he chuckled,

'No, Cal, its an eternity ring,'

'oh', she looked as though she were about to cry with happiness, she gave Horatio her hand while still holding Joseph in the other arm, and he slipped it on her finger.

It was a silver ring with a single diamond set in the middle, 'Horatio its beautiful', she smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her softly with a lingering kiss and she smiled.

Everyone was smiling at them and Alexx told Eric and Speed they could put the music back on. They turned it back on and went back to entertaining the three children. Horatio and Alexx's husband talked, while Calleigh, Alexx and Yelina talked, and Valera and Terri talked.

Eric and Speed had the three children running round the house while him and Speed chased them.

Calleigh chuckled at them having so much fun, while Alexx and Yelina fretted they might break something of Calleigh's. She told them not to worry because they didn't have many things that were breakable, and if they did they wouldn't be downstairs were they could be accidentally knocked over because H didn't want her to hurt herself while she was so heavily pregnant. They relaxed a little, but still fretted. As it got later Eric and Speed decided they should calm the children down in time for going home to bed, so they dug out the videos they had brought and let them pick one, they sat them down in front of a TV in another room and put the video they had chosen on. They went back into the room were everyone else was and found Terri and Valera.

After a couple of hours and the children's video had ended the three children wandered back into the living room, Ray Junior went over to Yelina and Alexx's two children went over to her,

'Mommy I'm tired', Ray said to Yelina, she picked him up and cuddled him on her knee, 'Can we go home?', Yelina smiled,

'OK, but say goodnight to everyone first, ok?' he nodded, he got up and gave Calleigh a hug around Joseph,

'Night Aunty Calleigh,' he said sleepily,

'Night Ray,' she replied and hugged him back, he kissed Joseph on his head gently, then gave Alexx a hug and said goodnight,

'Goodnight Honey', he said goodnight to Alexx's two children and went to find Horatio, he went to everyone there and said goodnight sleepily before going back to Yelina, she nodded and got up to go, Horatio stood up to see her out. She hugged Calleigh and Alexx, and waved to everyone as her and Ray headed for the door, Horatio walked her to the door and she hugged him just before she left,

'Goodnight Horatio', she said smiling,

'Goodnight Yelina', Horatio replied, also smiling.

Alexx and her family left next saying goodnight to everyone, and then Eric, Valera, Speed and Terri-Ann left saying goodnight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After everyone had gone Horatio and Calleigh were left alone with Joseph and the house was quiet again. Horatio walked over to her and kissed her forehead lightly, and lifting Joseph out of her arms so she could relax them,

'He's been so good all evening', she smiled at her baby proudly, Horatio smiled,

'That's my boy', Calleigh giggled, she stood up and kissed Horatio lightly on his cheek, then kissed Joseph on his head and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, while Horatio went upstairs to put Joseph to bed. She followed him up a minute later and they went to bed.

A few months later their wedding was all planned, Joseph was now six months old. Eric had proposed to Valera and she was excited about her wedding to Eric. Speed was still dating Terri-Ann and it was semi-serious but he hadn't proposed yet, he was thinking about though, he had told her he loved her which he did, and she had said it back, he was just thinking were he could propose and how.

Calleigh had told Valera all about how Horatio proposed to her, and Valera had told Eric who then told Speed.

It was the morning of the wedding and everything was planned, Eric and Speed couldn't decide who would be best man, so Horatio decided Ray Junior should be his best man, Eric and Speed had agreed. Alexx was Calleigh's maid of Honour, and Valera, Terri and Alexx's Daughter, Janie were her other bridesmaids and Alexx's son, Bryan was a pageboy so he wasn't left out. Yelina was going to look after Joseph while Calleigh walked down the aisle.

Her dress was white satin and tight fitting around the waist, it trailed down from her hips into a long, white plain skirt with a long trail, above her waist it was also tight fitting around her chest to show off her figure as much as it could, it was lightly decorated with embroidery and the sleeves were see through and tight fitting to her elbows, after her elbows they were loose, wider and covered the back of her hands but stopped at the wrist underneath. Her veil was just past her chin at the front, and at the back it trailed down to her waist, it was kept on her head by a silver tiara studded with Diamonds. Calleigh wore the diamond necklace Horatio had given her on their first anniversary and the day she had told him she was pregnant.

The bridesmaids dresses were a dark red colour and went down to the floor, they were tight fitting around the waist and chest like Calleigh's and were sleeveless, they had thin straps, they also flowed out from the waist down like Calleigh's.

Horatio wore a white suit and tie, with a deep red shirt to match the colour of the bridesmaids' dresses. Alexx's son and Ray Junior wore the same as Horatio. Even baby Joseph had a tiny white suit and dark red shirt with a little white tie they had had specially made for him.

She had managed to get hold of her older brother in Louisiana and he had agreed to come to Miami and give her away, she would have like her father to have done it, but he had been killed in a drunk driving accident a few years ago. Her brother had also said he would try and get hold of her younger brother and mother and see if they could come too. She had told him not to make a big thing about it because the wedding was already organised, all they had to do was turn up, and all he had to do was turn up and give her away. Their father's death had hit them all hard and they drifted apart after that. Her older brother was called Robert but she had always called him Robbie. Her younger brother was called was called Dean.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Part 3 **

As Alexx put the finishing touches to Calleigh's hair and make up, and Terri did the same with Janie's hair, Valera came in and said they were ready for Calleigh. Calleigh took a deep breath, reached for her bouquet of red flowers and stood up. She looked at Alexx and for the first time was really nervous, Alexx saw the nervousness in her eyes,

'It's ok Cal, all your doing is getting married to the man you love, you already have a baby with him, don't worry', Calleigh relaxed a little and nodded, Alexx hugged her. Another knock came at the door and Robert poked his head round,

'Robbie, you made it', Calleigh squealed, and rushed over to him giving him a huge hug, when she released him he held her back and said,

'Wow Cal, you look amazing', she could see tears in his eyes, 'Dad would be so proud of you', she hugged him again, then she turned,

'Oh yeah, guys this is my big brother, Robert, Robbie this is Alexx, Valera, Terri-Ann and Janie Alexx's daughter',

'ok, hi guys', he waved friendly, they all said hi back, 'Cal we gotta go, they're waiting for ya now', she took a breath and followed him out her dressing room and into the church, Janie and Bryan went first, then Valera and Terri-Ann, then Alexx and Calleigh walked behind them holding her brother's arm.

When Horatio saw her he gasped at how beautiful she looked and then wondered who the man on her arm was, he knew she had called her brother but had never met him, he assumed this was her older brother. Her brother whispered in her ear quietly as they walked,

'I've never met this man, but if you trust him, I trust him, if he hurts you, you know I'll hurt him', she squeezed his arm and whispered back,

'He would never hurt me, and you can meet him straight after this'. They got to the end of the aisle and they stopped, Robbie lifted her veil, kissed her forehead lightly and put it back down. He nodded to Horatio as hello, Horatio nodded back and Robbie gave Calleigh to Horatio, he had tears in his eyes again, he was giving away his baby sister, he hoped this man she had fallen in love with would treat her right. Horatio and Calleigh said their vows and placed the rings Ray held on each others fingers. The wedding rings were plain gold and Horatio had had Calleigh's inscribed on the inside,

'Cal, I love you, H',

It was small so it would fit, but it was there.

After they had exchanged vows and rings the priest said

'I now pronounce you man and wife, You may kiss the bride',

Horatio lifted Calleigh's veil slowly and carefully lifted it back over her head and placed it down, he then leant in slowly and captured her lips with his own in a light but passionate kiss.

They broke apart to everyone cheering and yelina trying to cover Joseph's ears, and with a big smile on her face, she was at the front of the church on the front row of seats.

When everyone was out of the church Horatio took Calleigh's hand and they walked out the church, as they did they were covered in confetti.

Calleigh giggled and Horatio pulled her to him for another passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

When they broke apart again Calleigh threw her bouquet into the crowd and Terri-Ann caught it, she looked shocked it had just landed in her hands, she looked up at Valera and Alexx who just smiled and hugged her.

Speed saw her catch the bouquet and decided he would propose later that day at the wedding reception. Horatio took Calleigh's hand again and led her to the white limo that was waiting to take them to the reception, Alexx, Janie, Valera, Terri-Ann and Yelina with Joseph also got in that limo, there were several other cars to take the rest of the guests to the reception.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The reception was at a country lodge hotel, he had booked it for the wedding reception and a room so Calleigh could change out of her wedding dress later on.

While they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive behind them Calleigh took Joseph from Yelina to feed him again. As the rest of the guests arrived Calleigh gave Joseph back to Yelina and made sure Yelina didn't mind still looking after him,

'Yelina are you ok still looking after Joseph?', she asked as she handed him to her,

'Yeah, of course, he's so well behaved, and I like looking after him, now don't worry, you go have your first dance with H', she answered smiling,

'Thanks Yelina', Calleigh replied, and she headed off to find Horatio for their first dance.

She found him and they headed out on to the floor as the band started playing slow music. Horatio wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest.

'Hey Cal',

'Hmm?', she answered still leaning on his chest,

'You remember the first time we slow danced?', she leaned up and looked into his eyes,

'How could I forget, at least you have trousers on this time', she giggled, Horatio chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She kissed him back and then leant against his chest again.

The rest of the guests joined them on the floor dancing and after a couple of dances they left the floor hand in hand with several guests congratulating them on their wedding.

They had the dinner and everything went fine.

The guests were happy, chatting to each other congratulating the happy couple and saying what a beautiful son they had.

Tim decided he would go and find Terri and propose to her now, he would take her somewhere quiet. He finally found her outside round the side of the building with another man, one of Calleigh's other guests who he didn't know. She was kissing him.

Tim froze and couldn't believe what he was seeing, this man had his hands all over her, and she had her hands all over him.

Tim finally found his voice,

'Terri-Ann its over',

He was surprised how it came out, he expected his voice to crack, but it was sharp and angry, Terri-Ann jumped back from the man who's arms she was in and looked wide eyed at Tim,

'Timmy', she called after him but he didn't turn around, just kept walking.

When he got back inside he went straight to the bar and ordered doubles of what he drank.

Calleigh found him sitting alone and went to join him,

'Hey Speed',

'Hey Cal, Congratulations',

'Thanks Speed, What's wrong?', she asked concerned and noticing what and how much he was drinking,

'I just found Terri in some other guys arms', he told her,

'Oh Speed, I'm sorry', she replied, still concerned about him,

'I was gonna propose tonight Cal', He told her, then he downed his drink and ordered another, Calleigh watched him worried,

'Tim your not driving are you?', Speed could hear the concern in her voice, especially after what had happened to her father,

'no, I'll get a cab or something, I was gonna propose, damn, I was so stupid, how many times has she done this before and I didn't even realise', he yelled at himself, Calleigh looked sympathetic,

'Speed it's not your fault, and your not stupid, if she was going to cheat she would cheat no matter what, she's not worth your time and you deserve so much better than her, I thought she was a nice girl', Calleigh said trying to comfort him, Speed looked hurt and upset.

Calleigh took the glass out of his hand and stood him up, he wasn't completely drunk he could still stand and walk ok.

She pulled him into a hug, and lead him onto the floor for a dance to try and cheer him up,

'Come on, cheer up and dance with me', she said with a smile, Speed managed a weak smile and hugged her back as they started dancing.

Horatio, who was stood with Yelina and Alexx while they fussed over Joseph, had seen Calleigh and Speed at the bar and could tell Speed was upset over something.

He then saw Terri-Ann walk in hand in hand with another man and realised this was why Speed was upset.

Speed looked up when he saw Terri-Ann walk in with the other man, Calleigh saw him look and turned around to see who it was,

'Peter', she muttered under her breath,

'What?', speed asked,

'It's Peter, he's one of my mother's friends sons or nephew or something. I knew him a little when I was growing up, he had a reputation for charming girls and taking them from other boys', she shook her head and leaned back into Speed, 'I thought he would have grown out of it, I'm sorry Speed',

'It's ok Cal, it's not your fault, your right, she wasn't worth it', Calleigh smiled and hugged him tighter reassuring him, they continued the rest of their dance, Speed a little happier now Calleigh had cheered him up. They walked over to were Horatio, Yelina and Alexx were with Joseph.

'Hey little guy', Calleigh cooed to Joseph as she took him out of Yelina's arms for a cuddle, 'Thanks Yelina',

'No Problem, I like looking after him', she smiled, Yelina, Calleigh and Alexx continued to fuss over Joseph while Horatio talked to Speed.

'You ok Speed?',

'Yeah, fine', Speed lied, tried to put on a convincing expression,

'Speed', Horatio said in a tone that made Speed know H knew he was lying.

'Alright, Terri-Ann and I broke up, I found her in some other guy's arms outside, she was kissing him, I told her it was over',

'are you ok?', he asked tilting his head a little,

'Yeah, I feel better now, Cal helped', Speed smiled a little and Horatio smiled too,

'Good, is that all?' Speed took a deep breath before starting,

'No', Horatio waited patiently for him to finish, 'I was gonna propose', Horatio looked surprised and smiled,

'good job you didn't then huh?',

'yeah, I guess', Speed smiled and Horatio smiled again glad that is CSI, colleague and most importantly, friend was ok now.

A/N: ok, another long chapter, enjoy, and please review, they encourage me to write more when i get them ((smiles)), and constructive criticism is welcome too, thnx, xx.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

'Horatio, is that you, did you get the cake,', Calleigh called as the front door closed,

'yes, yes and yes,' he called back chuckling. He walked through the house and found her in the kitchen with their now one year old son. He placed Joseph's birthday cake on the counter and hugged Calleigh from behind, 'Hey gorgeous, miss me?', he mumbled as he kissed her neck,

'Mmm, H Joseph is watching', Horatio chuckled and bent down to pick up his son,

'Hey there buddy, you been helping mommy?', Joseph nodded, and hugged his daddy, 'That's my boy', he smiled as he hugged his son back and put him down again, Joseph slowly walked into the living room to watch his baby programs again. Calleigh put her head round the door to check he was going to watch TV, when he sat down in front of it she turned back to Horatio,

'Right, everyone is going to start arriving in about an hour, we have to put the rest of the decorations up, and set out the party food and things on the tables I've set up in the garden', Calleigh said quickly while sorting food out, Horatio stopped her,

'Calleigh you've been setting up tables?', he said incredulously, 'In your condition?',

'Horatio, I'm pregnant, not sick, I can set up a table thank you', she told him, then kissed his cheek as she headed out to the garden with trays of food covered in cling film to keep flies off.

Horatio shook his head and chuckled, she wouldn't let anything stop her doing what had to be done. He grabbed a couple of trays of food and followed her out into the garden, he handed her the trays and looked up at the tree at the bottom of the garden. Calleigh saw him looking and followed his gaze,

'What?', she asked him, confused, 'that tree has always been there, don't you like it?', he chuckled,

'No, I was just thinking about a tree house',

'H, you're a bit big for a tree house', she giggled, she knew what he meant and wasn't sure she wanted her toddler climbing trees, Horatio chuckled and pulled her to him, he kissed her lightly, he could tell she wasn't sure about a tree house,

'I was just thinking about it, I always wanted a tree house when I was younger, it would be perfect for Joseph when he gets a bit older, Eric and Speed could help me build it', Calleigh still wasn't sure, trees were dangerous, but it would be nice for a little boy to have a tree house to climb in,

'Hmm', Calleigh said thinking about it, 'I suppose it would be nice for him, then she turned around in his arms to face him, 'as long as it was secure and safe', she said sternly, 'I don't want any chance it would fall apart',

'Cal, would I let my son in anything less than perfectly safe', he answered her and she kissed him again,

'Ok, you can build it, with Eric and Speed, but make sure it's safe and he can't fall out', she headed back into the house to check on Joseph and for more trays of food, leaving Horatio looking at the tree and smiling.

He headed back into the house after her a minute or two later, just as she was coming back into the kitchen from the living room checking on Joseph. They grabbed more trays and finished setting them out on the tables outside. They set all the decorations up and were just finishing when the door bell rang.

A/N: Sorry its short and stops there, the next chapter will be up shortly, plz R&R to let me know if you're enjoying this story, thnx, xx.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

'H, can you get that, I just have to get changed', Calleigh asked stepping down off the step ladder

'Sure Honey', he replied helping her off the small step ladder, he kissed her lips softly before letting her go and get changed, she smiled into his kiss and kissed him back.

She headed up the stairs as Horatio opened the door to Eric, Valera and Speed ,

'Hey guys', he greeted, 'JOEY', he called over his shoulder, 'Come see who's here for you', Joey came round the corner and smiled widely at his uncle Eric, uncle Speed and Aunty Valera, he recognised them all immediately, he ran up and held his arms up to Eric to be picked up, Eric bent down and picked him up bringing him up to the height of him, Speed and Valera, who greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his head. Horatio smiled and stepped aside so they could go through, as they stepped inside Yelina pulled up and Ray Junior jumped out before she had killed the engine, he ran up the path and straight into his uncle Horatio's arms,

'Uncle H, I missed you', he said happily as he hugged him,

'I missed you too Ray', he chuckled as he hugged him back, Ray Junior let go and went to join the others with Joseph as his mother came up the path, Horatio greeted her with a hug,

'Hey Yelina', he greeted smiling as he hugged her,

'Hey Horatio', she replied, hugging him back, 'Oh, I nearly forgot, there is a new csi you have to meet, her name is Adriana Danton, she starts tomorrow',

'Ok, thanks Yelina', he smiled as he released her from the hug, stepped aside and let her in.

He shut the door and headed into the house, they were all already fussing over Joseph, he stood in the doorway for a moment watching his son enjoy all the attention he was getting, he didn't hear Calleigh silently walk down the stairs and pull him back out into the hall by his waist. He turned round and saw her in her summer dress, it was white with pale yellow and pink flowers on it, and stopped just above her knee. You could see her four month pregnant bump perfectly Horatio thought and she wore flip flops because she couldn't walk in her heels while she was pregnant,

'Calleigh, you look beautiful', Horatio complimented, She leaned up into his ear,

'Why thank you handsome', she drawled, and he kissed her neck,

'Mmm, H, we have to get back to our son's birthday party',

'Hmm, five minutes', he was lost in her soft, smooth skin and strawberry sent, she giggled as he found a sensitive spot, the door bell rang and brought Horatio back to his senses,

'That'll be Alexx', he told Calleigh, she nodded, and felt her neck were he had just kissed her,

'Horatio Caine, if I have a mark there now you are in trouble', she told him trying to keep a straight face, but ended up giggling again as he kissed her lips softly before answering the door,

'Hey Alexx', he greeted her with a hug,

'Hi Horatio', she replied and hugged him back, he stepped aside and let her in, she then greeted Calleigh. Horatio was then greeted by Alexx's two children Janie and Bryan, rushing at him for a hug, he stumbled back and chuckled,

'Uncle H we missed you', they said together,

'I missed you too, Ray's here, he's in the other room with Joseph, Eric and Speed', they let go of Horatio and rushed in to find Ray, Eric and Speed. Lastly Horatio greeted Alexx's husband, Steven, with a friendly handshake. Calleigh had gone in with Alexx.

After a while Calleigh headed out into the garden and took the cling film off of the food so they could eat,

'Alright', called Eric, 'Grubs up', Horatio chuckled and went to find Calleigh,

'Hey Cal',

'Hey handsome',

'Yelina tells me there's a new csi starting tomorrow',

'Really, how come?'

'I don't know, but I thought I'd let you know, the guys probably already know, they were in work today',

'ok, speaking of the guys, you gonna ask them about that tree house?',

'Yeah, I'll go find them now', he kissed her forehead and went to find Eric and Speed, it wasn't hard they were with the four children as usual,

'Hey guys', Horatio said to Eric and Speed, they both looked up and Eric replied,

'Hey H, what's up?',

'You know the tree at the end of the garden',

'Yeah', Speed answered,

'Well, I was thinking of building a tree house for the kids, will you help?',

'Sure', Eric answered first, excitement evident in his voice, H chuckled.

'Sure H', Speed answered next, a little calmer than Eric,

'thanks guys, oh, do you know about the new csi, she's starting tomorrow', Horatio asked,

'oh, yeah, Adriana, Tripp mentioned her, he said one of us should let you know, Yelina said she would', Eric told him,

'Ok, thanks guys', he said and headed off to find Steven and chat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Eric and Speed continued to play with the four children, Valera, Calleigh, Alexx and Yelina were chatting on the deck chairs out in the garden,

'the kids not been outside yet then?', Alexx chuckled as she looked at the big pool and slide full of water but no children, Calleigh had told her and Yelina to bring swimsuits for the children and warned them about the pool Horatio had set up,

'Horatio insisted on it', she smiled, 'They'll probably be with Eric and Speed, I'm surprised Eric didn't notice it when he came out for food',

'Honey, he's a great csi, but if there's food, he's not likely to see anything else', Alexx joked, they all chuckled and continued chatting until Joseph wandered out to Calleigh for a cuddle,

'Hey Joey, miss me?', Joey nodded, 'Aww, come here baby', Calleigh picked him up and sat him on her knee, careful to mind her pregnant belly.

Joseph then saw the pool and pointed at it looking up at his mother, she turned to see what he was looking at and remembered the pool,

'oh, you want to go in there?', Joey nodded again, 'ok, come on then, find your swim things', she said she'd be right back to Yelina, Alexx and Valera and headed into the house to get Joey's swim things. Eric saw Calleigh come in with Joseph and head for the stairs,

'Hey Cal',

'Hey Eric',

'Joey ok?' he asked,

'Yeah, we're just going to get his swim things on', Eric looked puzzled, 'Honestly Eric, I thought you were a csi', he just looked even more puzzled, 'are you telling me you didn't see that huge swimming pool thing in the back garden Horatio insisted on', Eric finally clicked,

'Swimming pool, no I didn't see it', Calleigh chuckled,

'Alexx was right', Eric got up, leaving Speed to play fight the kids off, and went to have a look, as he stepped out into the garden and had a look he saw it this time,

'ah', he said to himself, realising what Calleigh was talking about, it was huge, and deep so the slide could go into it, there was a smaller paddling pool next to it, not quite as deep, he thought that was probably for Joseph, he looked to his side when he heard giggling, Yelina, Valera and Alexx were sat watching him and giggling at him for not realising about the pool sooner he figured, he went back inside,

'Hey Speed, did you notice that pool out back?'

'Pool, were, Ray, Janie and Bryan shouted, jumping up off Speed and running out into the garden,

'Yeah, why, didn't you?', Speed asked,

'nah man, I didn't even see it', Speed chuckled at his friend and got up and headed out into the garden behind the three children.

Ray, Janie and Bryan spotted the pool and were about to run and jump into the pool with their clothes still on, Yelina, Alexx and Valera jumped up from their seats quickly and grabbed a kid each, the kids all groaned at being caught before they got to jump in, the three women dragged the three children back to the deck chairs were Alexx and Yelina brought out a bag each with the children's swim wear in,

'Here go change', Alexx handed the bag to Bryan and Janie, Yelina handed her bag to Ray, they hurried off and were back five minutes later changed, dropped the bags with their dry clothes in by their mothers feet and launched them selves into the deeper pool. Horatio had placed the deeper pool further down the garden so no one else would get wet from them splashing,

'Uncle Eric, Uncle Speed, come on in', they shouted to Eric and Speed. Eric and Speed exchanged glances and were about to take off running towards the pool when they heard Valera's sharp tone,

'Don't even think it Delko!', she scolded, Eric and Speed looked like they were naughty little boys who had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

Horatio, who had been stood near the tables with Steven, Chuckled,

'Eric, Speed, I've got some spare swim shorts some were if you want, would you prefer that Maxine?', he said in a humorous tone,

'Yes, thank you Horatio, I don't want them in the car soaking wet', Eric and Speed looked a little happier and followed Horatio back in the house, Valera chuckled and smiled at Eric and Speed's childish behaviour. It was one of the reasons she loved Eric.

As Horatio, Eric and Speed went in, Calleigh came out with Joseph in blue baby swimming trunks and blue water wings on his arms, she also had a little rubber ring with a baby seat in it so he could sit in the bigger pool when the others were calm and not splashing.

'Aww', was all Calleigh heard as she came out the door, she giggled at Yelina, Alexx and Valera's reactions to Joseph's swim suit, smiled as they looked at him adoringly and continued down to the smaller pool. She put him in the smaller pool first and he loved it, splashing and playing.

A few minutes later Eric and Speed came out in some of Horatio's swim shorts, which caused Valera, Alexx and Yelina to whistle and cheer, Eric and Speed blushed, Horatio chuckled and was about to head back over to Steven when he noticed Calleigh had Joseph in the water, he headed over there. Steven was now sat at the table with the three women. Eric and Speed followed H down the garden and saw Joseph enjoying the water,

'Ha, what did I say, I told ya, he's gonna be a swimmer, just like his uncle Eric, look he loves the water already', Eric said proudly and excited, which caused Speed, Calleigh and Horatio to chuckle at his enthusiasm and determination that Joseph would take after him. Before they could watch him anymore the three children had come up, grabbed Eric and Speed and were now pulling them towards the pool, before they knew what was happening they had been led up the steps and were falling into the pool,

'Aagghh', Eric yelled as he was pushed in and hit the water, he came up spluttering for air, the children did the same to Speed and were laughing at them spluttering before jumping in themselves, it was only about a metre and a half deep, but it took Eric and Speed a minute to realise that, much to the children's amusement. Calleigh and Horatio were busy with Joseph and how much he was enjoying the water to watch what Eric and Speed were up to.

The three women and Steven up at the table had seen everything and were in fits of laughter. After a while in the small pool, Calleigh decided they could try Joseph in the big pool with his ring. Horatio lifted him up and Calleigh grabbed the rubber ring, they placed him in the pool and Eric and Speed held him steady so he didn't turn over in the water. Joseph kicked excitedly and Eric smiled broadly causing Horatio, Calleigh and Speed to chuckle again.

They opened Joseph's birthday presents later on, they were normal baby toys for one year olds, trains, cars, musical or noisy toys that are supposed to teach young children things like how to count, and the alphabet.

After opening the presents they lit the candles on the birthday cake and Joseph loved everyone singing happy birthday to him and Calleigh helped him blow out the candles and cut the cake with his name 'Joey' in blue icing across the cake. They cut the cake up so that everybody got to take a piece home. Eric and Speed were the most excited about this and Calleigh was sure they had drank to much fizzy drinks and were full of 'E' numbers which make kids go hyperactive. She felt sorry for Valera who had both of them in the car with her. When it was getting later and darker they started leaving, Calleigh and Horatio said goodbye to them all and they all fussed Joey and wished him happy birthday again before they left, saying goodbye to each other as they headed for their cars.

A/N: What do you think so far,


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

The next morning at work Horatio was introduced to the new csi, Adriana Danton. She had long brunette hair that trailed down her back even though it was tied up in a high pony tail, she had dark brown eyes and was about five foot eight or nine Horatio reckoned. He also reckoned she didn't look very old, only about twenty five or twenty six.

'Hi Adriana, I'm Horatio Caine, I'm the lieutenant here, but everyone calls me H, so feel free to do the same', he smiled as he held out his hand for her to shake, she took it and smiled back,

'Thank you, I will', she seemed friendly and easy to get on with, he thought she would fit right in,

'Thanks frank', he said to Frank Tripp who had brought her up to his office, Frank nodded and left,

'well, lets go and meet the rest of the team', he smiled brightly. They headed out of his office and down to the labs, 'My wife Calleigh, also our ballistics expert, is on maternity leave, so you probably won't meet her today, the rest of the guys should be waiting in the break room',

'Oh a baby, how sweet', she cooed excitedly, 'when's it due?',

'About five months, be our second',

'aww, you have another baby?', she smiled,

'Yes, a son, he turned one yesterday',

'aww', she cooed again, 'Can I meet him?', she asked excitedly, Horatio chuckled,

'Sure, he knows the rest of the team like family', Horatio smiled at her, 'You like children?',

'I love children', she replied, 'I can't wait to find a nice guy and have my own', she smiled, Horatio chuckled,

'you've got plenty of time yet', he assured her, she nodded and continued smiling, 'Here we are', he said, stopping at the break room doors and going through. Speed was making a coffee, Eric and Valera were sat close together reading a magazine and chatting about what was in it. Alexx rushed in just behind Horatio and Adriana,

'Sorry H, got held up in the morgue',

'That's ok Alexx, guys this is Adriana Danton, our new csi, Adriana this is Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, Maxine Valera our DNA lab tech and Alexx Woods, our coroner', Adriana shook everyone's hand in turn,

'Hey',

'Hey, call me Speed',

'Hi, call me Valera',

'Hi Honey',

'Right, now you've met everyone, assignments', Horatio handed out the assignments, he paired Eric with himself, and Adriana with Tim, Alexx headed back to the morgue and Valera back to the DNA lab after a quick kiss from Eric.

When Horatio got home that night he was greeted by Calleigh who had put Joseph to bed and was just going up to bed,

'Hey handsome, how was your day, is the new csi nice?',

'Hey gorgeous, day was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, and the new csi is very nice, her name is Adriana Danton and she loves kids', Horatio chuckled at the random fact,

'How do you know that?', Calleigh asked, wondering why the random fact, Horatio chuckled again,

'I mentioned you were on maternity leave so she wouldn't meet you today and she picked up on the maternity part and the baby, she wants to meet you and Joey',

'Joey?', Calleigh chuckled, 'she sounds nice, bring her home tomorrow if you like, I'd like to meet her but I can't really go in with Joey and a bump', she giggled and indicated to her pregnant belly, Horatio chuckled, and they headed upstairs, quietly so as not to waken Joey,

'OK, so just Adriana, or the rest of the guys?', Horatio asked her, 'can you manage all that cooking?',

'Horatio I can cook for as many people as I need to', she joked, southern accent thickening, pretending to be offended,

'I'm sorry honey, of course you can', Calleigh couldn't suppress a grin,

'Yeah, bring the whole team over, shall I set a place for Yelina, not much warning she might not be able to come',

'oh, we're babysitting ray tomorrow night, Yelina's busy', Horatio remembered,

'oh, that's that then', Calleigh giggled, 'so Eric, Valera, Speed, Adriana, Alexx and Ray', Calleigh confirmed, 'ok, phone me tomorrow from work and let me know if they can make it', she told him as they got ready for bed, he agreed, they slipped into bed and Calleigh cuddled up to Horatio kissing his chest,

'Mmm Cal', he murmured, then pulled her up and rolled her over so that she was underneath him and kissed her passionately and deeply, she moaned back into his kiss and he went down to her neck.

A/N: What do you think of the new CSI, u like her, hate her, not sure yet, lemme know, review plz, thnx, xx.


	25. Chapter 25

copied and pasted .. _Deborah Riley  
2009-04-02 . chapter 24 --here it is almost 4 years later and there is no update. What is going on. Please update Thank you.  
Deb _

omg, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot about this story, heres the updates, i hope u like them, please Enjoy, xx

**Chapter 25 **

The next morning at work he told the guys to come round his and Calleigh's place later for dinner, he explained that it was so Calleigh could meet Adriana and they thought they might as well invite them all round, they all agreed and Horatio phoned Calleigh to let her know. Horatio worked with Adriana on an assignment that day, and Eric with Speed.

Horatio and Adriana are at a crime scene. Eric and Speed are working their case at the lab.

'Lieutenant?', Adriana said,

'Oh, please, call me H, no one calls me Lieutenant unless I'm in trouble', he chuckled, Adriana chuckled too,

'ok, H',

'yeah?'

'Is Speed..um..seeing anyone?', she asked shyly, Horatio smiled,

'I don't think so, why?, you like him?', Adriana didn't know why, but she felt she could trust H and told him truthfully,

'Yeah, he's nice, he's friendly, polite and good looking', she blushed after she said that,

'hey it's ok, Speed's a nice guy, he'll treat you right',

'really?', she smiled, Horatio nodded,

'Speed's a good guy, I'll have Cal sit you next to him tonight if you like?', she looked up from what she was doing, and went all shy,

'I don't know H, what if he doesn't think of me like that?', she asked nervously, doubting that he would want her,

'I'll have him pick you up for tonight', she looked shocked and worried, her eyes went wide,

'wh-what?, n-no, I can't, no, he'll know, H', she pleaded,

'Don't worry, he wont suspect a thing, I promise, you don't know the way to were I live, and you're new to Miami, its perfectly innocent request to ask him to pick you up, and Eric is probably picking up Valera so he couldn't', Horatio winked, 'Trust me', she sighed, but relaxed a little.

After shift Horatio caught up with Speed and asked him to pick Adriana up and bring her,

'Sure H', Speed smiled to himself, he had to go pick up Adriana, he got to spend more time with her without the others, of course he would go pick her up. Horatio also smiled to himself as he walked out towards his hummer to head home, he had told everyone to be there for seven like Calleigh had told him to. Speed caught up with Adriana as she was getting in her car,

'Hey', he called,

'Hey Speed', she replied,

'H asked me to pick you up later and take you to his, we have to be there for seven, so I'll pick you up at six thirty?',

'Sure', Speed smiled and turned to walk away,

'Speed', she called after him,

'yeah?',

'don't you need my address?', she asked grinning,

'uh, yeah', he answered sheepishly, she giggled and he chuckled, she scribbled it down on a notepad, ripped it out and gave it him,

'here, six thirty', she smiled and started her engine, Speed watched as she pulled away and couldn't wait for six thirty.

Horatio arrived home with a big smile on his face, he was greeted by Calleigh with a kiss and then

'What have you done?', she asked, knowing he was up to something,

'Nothing dear', he told her and headed for the kitchen, 'something smells good',

'Don't change the subject, what did you do?', she persisted, Horatio turned around still smiling,

'Adriana told me she likes Speed, so I had him pick her up for tonight',

'you what!', Calleigh exclaimed, 'H',

'and, I said I'd get you to sit her next to him', he kissed her again,

'H',

'Don't worry Calleigh, you should have seen how excited Speed was when I asked him to pick her up, he tried to hide it, but it was written all over his face', Horatio told her, 'now, I'm going to get changed, they'll all be here for seven, ok?',

'yeah, dinner will be ready for about seven thirty',

'great, can't wait I'm starving', Calleigh chuckled as he left the room to go upstairs and change. Twenty minutes later he was down and helping Calleigh while Joseph watched TV.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

At six thirty on the dot Speed was outside Adriana's apartment, she was surprised he was dead on time and smiled. She composed her self and checked herself in the mirror again, she was wearing low cut black trousers with a black halter neck top and black shoes with a slight heel on them, she had a silver necklace and matching earrings and bracelet and only a little make up, her hair was up in a high pony and twisted around until the hair hung just past her shoulders, it was clipped in place with several Kirby grips, before opening the door to Speed who was in a smart navy blue suit with a cream coloured shirt, his hair still messy, she thought it looked sexy like that and wouldn't change it.

'Hi', she greeted him,

'Hi', he greeted back, 'You look amazing', he said, taking in her appearance,

'thanks', she replied, 'I'll just grab my keys, one sec', Adriana grabbed her bag and keys of the counter and headed back to the door,

'ready?', Speed asked,

'yep', she replied, a little more confident now, Speed offered her his arm, she was surprised, but she took it and thought what a gentleman he was, he really is a nice guy, she thought.

When they got to his car he even opened the door for her, she smiled and thanked him.

When they got to Horatio and Calleigh's Speed saw Alexx's car already there. He got out and opened the door for Adriana and helped her out, he locked the car and put his arm around her waist to the small of her back as they walked up the drive to the door. Calleigh answered,

'Hey Cal',

'Hey Speed', she hugged him and he kissed her cheek as she greeted him, he stepped aside,

'Cal this is Adriana, Adriana this is Calleigh',

'Hi',

'Hi Adriana, H has told me about you', Calleigh smiled and greeted her shaking her hand,

'Whoa', Speed said as something grabbed his legs, 'Hey there Joey, you gotta warn me when you gonna do that', he chuckled and bent down to pick him up,

'And this is Joseph', Calleigh told Adriana,

'Joey this is Adriana, she's a new csi just like your mommy and daddy and your two best uncles', Speed told him smiling,

'Hi Joey', Adriana greeted the toddler, Joey reached out his arms to her, Adriana looked to Calleigh who nodded, Adriana took Joey and gave him a cuddle, Joey hugged her back tightly, Adriana giggled and Calleigh smiled,

'Come on in, Alexx is in the other room with Horatio', Adriana followed Speed in with Joey still in her arms, while Calleigh closed the door and walked in behind them, Alexx was sat in an arm chair, Horatio was sat at one end of the three seater couch, closest to Alexx's arm chair, Speed sat the other end and Adriana sat in between the two with Joey on her knee. They sat there just chatting until Eric and Valera arrived ten minutes later.

They came into the sitting room and Eric greeted Joey,

'Hey Joey, where's uncle Eric's hug?', Joey climbed off Adriana's lap, hugged Eric then ran back to her,

'Guess he likes you more than me now Aid', Eric chuckled, watching Joey cuddle Adriana and play with her dark hair like he played with Calleigh's long blonde hair.

A/N:, sorry its short, just the way i divided the chapters, nxt chapter up soon, plz review tell me how the story is going, do you like it??, hate it??, how could I improve it??, thnx, xx.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

Valera went through to the kitchen to help Calleigh and Eric sat down in the other arm chair opposite Alexx at the other end of the room. Yelina had dropped Ray Junior off earlier, he was upstairs, Horatio shouted him down for dinner.

Dinner went well, they talked and everyone got on. Calleigh and Adriana got on well and everyone was happy with their new csi, even Joey liked her.

After Dinner they sat on the sofas and talked, Valera on Eric's knee and Calleigh were Horatio had been sitting, Horatio was sitting on the arm of the sofa, and Ray sat on the floor against Alexx's arm chair with Joey. They talked and chatted about all sorts of things as friends, getting to know Adriana better, and Adriana getting to know them.

After a while Ray got up and went over to Horatio,

'Uncle H, I'm tired', Horatio got up and hugged Ray back as his nephew hugged him,

'I'll just go and put these two to bed', Horatio told everyone as he picked up Joey and followed Ray out of the room.

A few minutes later he came back and Alexx stood up,

'I should be getting home now guys', she smiled, 'Steven and the Kids will be wondering were I am', she chuckled,

'Alright Alexx', H said as he showed her the door,

'Thanks Cal, dinner was lovely', she thanked Calleigh as she passed her and hugged her, 'Bye guys', she waved and everyone said bye,

'Bye Alexx', Horatio said at the door and hugged her goodbye, She hugged back,

'Bye H, see you tomorrow', H nodded, Alexx smiled and headed for her car.

Eric and Valera were next to decide they ought to go, they said their goodbyes, and thanked Calleigh and left.

Speed got up after they had gone,

'Right', he smiled, 'Guess it's our turn to leave', he smiled at Adriana who made to get up, he held out his hand to pull her up and she took it, he pulled her up,

'Thanks', she said shyly to Speed, she was so close to him her heart began to race as she tried to calm it down,

'Thank for dinner Cal, it was lovely', he thanked her and leaned down and kissed her cheek, Adriana leaned down and hugged Calleigh,

'Thanks Cal', Adriana thanked her,

'Your welcome', and Calleigh winked as they pulled apart so that only Adriana saw, Adriana smiled shyly.

She followed Speed into the hall to the front door were Horatio saw them out, he shook Speed's hand and said he'd see him tomorrow, Speed stepped out the door and waited for Adriana to say goodbye, Horatio pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek,

'See, he has no idea', he whispered in her ear so Speed couldn't see,

'Thanks H', she whispered back as she hugged him back. Horatio released her and she stepped outside to Speed.

Horatio shut the door and Speed put his hand on the small of her back and led her down to his car again.

He held the door for her again and drove her back to her apartment.

He opened the door for her as she got out and walked her to her door with his hand on the small of her back as he did. He removed his hand from her back as she unlocked the door, she stepped in an turned around to face him, she smiled,

'Thanks Speed, Goodnight', Speed turned to go, but then stopped,

'Aid', she stopped shutting the door and opened it again, Speed stepped up to her, very close she thought.

He looked into her eyes, then he leaned down and kissed her softly, she moaned softly and quietly into his kiss, and wanted nothing more than to drop her bag and keys and throw her arms around his neck, but she managed some control over herself.

He eventually released her and stepped back leaving her breathless and not wanting him to stop, but knowing they couldn't push things tonight, they'd only known each other a couple of days.

'Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow', he told her in a husky tone, he smiled at her swollen lips an flushed cheeks,

'Night, Speed', she managed to get out through her breathlessness, he chuckled again and headed back down to his car to go home. Adriana shut the door, leaned against it and smiled broadly,

'he kissed me', she said to herself quietly, and still smiling she headed to her room to sleep.

A/N: ok, what do you think??, plz review and let me know, thnx, xx.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next morning at work was the same, Horatio handed out assignments, he paired Eric and Speed together and Adriana with himself.

Later on at the crime scene Adriana asked Horatio,

'H, how come you didn't pair me with Speed?', she sounded a little disappointed, Horatio stood up and smiled,

'I wanted you to tell me what happened last night, if anything, did it work?', Adriana smiled shyly, bit her bottom lip and nodded a little, Horatio smiled again,

'so?, what happened?', she shrugged,

'he walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight',

'on the cheek?', she shook her head gently,

'no', Horatio smiled again, and pulled her into a hug,

'See, I told you it'd work', he grinned,

'Horatio Caine, put that poor girl down', he chuckled,

'Hi Alexx', he greeted without looking up, he was still grinning when she saw his face,

'Hi honey', she greeted Adriana, and saw Horatio's grin, 'What have you two been plotting?', she asked suspiciously and humorously,

'Nothing Alexx', Horatio answered innocently,

'Yeah right', Alexx said, not believing him for a second, Adriana smiled and carried on with the crime scene while Alexx saw to the body.

Back at the lab Adriana was attempting comparisons on bullets when Speed found her. He slipped his hands around her waist gently, she lifted her head up from the microscope and spun round fast, she came face to face with Speed and her heart raced,

'Hi there', he greeted her, she smiled back at him,

'hi', then she lightly smacked his chest jokingly, 'don't sneak up like that',

'I'm sorry', he grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, she pulled away and looked around,

'Speed, what if someone sees us?', she asked still looking around,

'Aid, there's no one here', he reassured her, she relaxed a little and stepped back into his arms, she rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

Speed leaned down and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss, he deepened the kiss prying gently at her lips, she willingly excepted him and parted her lips.

She slid her hands up his strong muscular chest and around his neck, Speed had one of his hands on her hip and the other one a little lower.

They finally broke apart for air, she smiled up a him and ran her hand threw his messy, dark hair.

Speed chuckled,

'I came to find you to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?', Speed told and asked her,

'sure, where at?', she asked, still wrapped in his arms with her arm round his neck and hand in his hair,

'my place, I'll cook',

'great, what time?',

'Seven?',

'sure, give me your address and I'll be there', she smiled, kissed him lightly and went back to the bullet comparisons.

Speed wrote down his address and instructions how to get there, put it on the bench next to her, and kissed her neck lightly before heading back to the trace lab.

Adriana giggled when he kissed her neck and carried on with the comparisons as he left.

A little while later Horatio came down and found her, he asked her about the case so far,

'Case file is there', she told him without looking up, she heard him pick it up,

'hmm, Aid?',

'yeah?', she looked up thinking something might be wrong,

'This is Speed's address', he told her,

'Yeah, I'm going over for dinner tonight', she smiled, 'don't lose that, I need it', she told him, indicating were Speed had written his address,

'here, you keep it then', he smiled handing her the paper, she took it and slipped it in the pocket on her trousers.

They finished up the case and Horatio told her to go home and he would finish up the paper work, she thanked him and left for home.

A/N: ok, next chapter will be part four I think, so I can keep the stories at a reasonable length, i was aiming for 9 chapters per part, but this went to ten, nevermind, just means you get to read more of the story before I make you wait for part four, unless I get lots of reviews, ((Hints)), lol, lemme know what ya think of the story so far, am i totally destroying it??, or do u like it??, love it??, hate it??, lemme know what i could add or change to make it better in a review, thnx, xx.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Don't own csi or the characters

**Chapter 29 -part 4 **

At seven o' clock she was outside Speed's apartment, she rang the bell and he answered fairly quickly,

'Hey gorgeous', he greeted her, she smiled shyly and her stomach flipped at how sexy he looked, his messed up hair, he was wearing navy blue slacks, a pale blue shirt with the top button left undone,

'Hi', she greeted back shyly, she was wearing a long black flowing skirt, which ended just past her knees, and a black top, cut into a V neck, and stopping just above her waist to reveal her pierced belly button.

The piercing was a silver bar with a sparkly, silver butterfly on the end of a short chain dangling from the bar.

He noticed her piercing and smiled, he liked it, he decided right away. Speed stepped towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, she leaned into him and kissed him back, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. He pulled back and let her into his apartment.

She went in, he closed the door behind her and pulled her to him again, she dropped her purse onto the table near the door and put her arms around his neck like she had wanted to do the first time he had kissed her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, softly, she pressed her lips back and he deepened the kiss, asking for entry to her mouth and she complied, parting her lips for him.

He eventually pulled back for air when he remembered dinner. Adriana was breathless, her lips were swollen red and her cheeks were flushed, he smiled at her, kissed her lightly, and told her,

'dinner will be about ten minutes, you want some wine?',

'sure',

'red or white?',

'um, red', she answered, she followed him to the kitchen and he smiled as she stood and watched him from the doorway, she was leant against the doorframe, he put an apron on again as he moved things about on the cooker, he poured her wine and handed it to her, she looked down at the flowery apron and back up at him.

'I know it was here when I moved in, I figured I might as well use it', he smiled, Adriana giggled at him as he gave her the wine.

He started dishing out the food and indicated for her to go and sit at the table. She did as she was instructed, she sat at the table and he placed the food in front of her.

They enjoyed dinner, with no awkwardness of things to talk about, they talked like old friends. After dinner they moved to the couch were Speed put a film on.

Neither of them really watched the film, they were more interested in each other, and after about five minutes they forgot all about the film, as Speed kissed Adriana passionately and she kissed him back with as much passion. They kissed and he pulled her over to him so she was straddling his lap, she looked deep into his deep chocolate brown eyes, leant down and kissed him again, he leant up to meet her kisses. He held her to him as he stood up and carried her to his bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to keep him from dropping her, but his strong arms showed no sign of doing that. He gently lay her down on his bed and let go of her while he shrugged his shirt off. He threw it on the floor and lay down on top of her as she pulled him to her.

'I love you', Speed whispered in Adriana's ear,

'I love you too', she whispered back, and kissed his lips softly.

They removed the rest of their clothing and slowly and gently he made love to her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

The next morning she woke to the smell of strong coffee coming from the kitchen. She found her underwear and the shirt he had worn last night and threw them on. She walked out the bedroom to the kitchen, and slipped her arms around Speed's waist, he was wearing a pair of boxers. She kissed his neck and shoulders from behind, he slowly turned around in her arms and slipped his arms around her,

'mornin' gorgeous', he greeted cheerily,

'mornin' sexy', she greeted back in an equally cheery mood,

'hmm, you think I'm sexy?', he asked teasingly,

'you think I'm gorgeous?', she teased back,

'hmm, yes I do', he smiled and kissed her, she kissed him back,

'of course I think your sexy, from the first second I saw you', she confessed,

'really?', he asked her, surprised,

'yeah', she answered honestly, going a little shy now, she looked down at the floor and he lifted her chin to look at him,

'I knew I loved you the first second I saw you', he told her, 'and I love you now even more',

'really?', she asked, smiling slightly, he nodded and kissed her again,

'you know, we still have time before shift starts', she suggested,

'really', he answered, she giggled and ran back towards the bedroom, Speed followed.

'Horatio', Yelina called as he headed up to his office the next morning,

'Hi Yelina', he greeted cheerily, 'What can I do for you?', she wanted to ask him a favour but wasn't sure how to as it concerned her going on a night out,

'are you busy tonight?', she asked,

'no, why?, what's wrong?', he asked concerned,

'no, nothings wrong', she quickly tried to reassure him, 'I was wondering if you could take Ray Junior tonight?, it's ok if you can't, I..',

'no, that's fine, we can take him, can I ask why?', he asked as in a friendly voice and intrigued,

'yeah, sure, um.., I, er.., Rick asked me to go out, is that ok?', Horatio chuckled,

'Yelina you don't have to ask me permission', she smiled,

'no, I meant. You don't mind having ray junior while I go out?',

'no, of course not, you have a good time', he smiled,

'thanks Horatio', she smiled and hugged him, 'I'll bring him around about five thirty, ok?',

'yeah, that's fine',

'thank you', she thanked him again before heading back to her desk.

Horatio headed down to the break room to hand out assignments.

When he got there, Valera was sat next to Eric on the couch, Speed was reading a magazine and Adriana was making coffee, she had just finished making two cups as Horatio walked in, she walked over and handed Speed his mug of hot coffee and sat down next to him. Horatio subtly gave her a knowing look and she smiled and looked down.

He handed out the assignments, he paired himself with Speed and Adriana with Eric. He thought she should work with Eric now, she had done a case with himself and Speed.

They left for their vehicles and Valera headed to DNA. In the hummer on the way to the crime scene H decided he'd ask Speed about last night, but subtly,

'so How was you night last night?', he asked casually,

'fine, why?', Speed answered and then asked suspiciously as he turned in his seat to face H,

'Just asking', H answered casually while concentrating on the road so he didn't have to look at Speed, if he did Speed would see the look in his eyes that said he knew everything,

'What do you know?', Speed asked, not fooled by Horatio's 'innocent' act,

'nothing', he lied, 'I just know that you asked Adriana to dinner last night',

'yeah', Speed answered, giving nothing away,

'at your place', Horatio continued,

'How did..'

'I found your address on the piece of paper you left her on top of the case file I went down to collect, so, how did it go?',

'oh', Speed remembered how he'd left it in plain sight and mentally slapped himself, 'it went well',

'just well?, she really likes you Speed',

'I know, ok, yeah it went really well',

'I thought so',

'what?, I knew it, you did share a look in the break room, I thought I saw it', Horatio turned to look at Speed and smiled, a twinkle in his eye that told him he knew, then went back to the road, Speed let out a sigh, 'can't get anything past you can I', he said shaking his head and smiling at how good H was at spotting things,

'I'm sure Alexx would have picked up on it by now too', he chuckled, 'you know how good she is at spotting relationships',

'yeah, she spotted yours and Calleigh's, took her a year though',

'we hid it well', Horatio chuckled, they arrived at the crime scene and went to work processing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

Eric and Adriana were back at the lab after processing their crime scene, they were now processing the evidence they had collected.

'so, what's goin' on with you and Speed?', he asked curious, Adriana just smiled, gave him a look that said, "wouldn't you like to know", and carried on processing,

'oh, I see, well how come H knows?', she looked at him puzzled at how he knew H knew, 'Yeah I saw you exchange those looks this morning',

'oh', she finally spoke,

'is that it?', he asked, 'come on, spill, or I'll get it out of Speed later', she sighed and gave in, Eric smiled satisfied,

'I went over to Speed's for dinner last night',

'and?',

'and what?',

'and what happened?', he asked,

'we had dinner', she replied desperately trying to keep a straight face,

'well, how did it go?',

'it went well', Eric chuckled,

'you're not giving much away are you, what about the other night then?, after dinner at H and Cal's',

'what about it?',

'what happened?, Speed drove you home didn't he?',

'Yeah',

'so, what happened?',

'he drove me home', she answered him again, she knew what he meant, but she was enjoying winding him up,

'is that all?, he didn't walk you to your door or anything?',

'he drove me home and yes, he walked me to the door, he also held the car door open for me, he was a perfect gentleman', she answered him, still with a straight face, Eric could tell he was getting somewhere, even if it was slowly,

'is that it?', he asked, fighting back a grin, he knew it wasn't, if he knew Speed, he would have at least kissed her goodnight, even if it was on the cheek like a gentleman,

'ok, you know what happened don't you?', she finally said, not able to hide the grin any longer,

'I've an idea', Eric answered, 'he kissed you goodnight didn't he',

'yeah', she mumbled as she looked down shyly,

'I knew it', Eric gloated grinning, 'so, what happened last night then?' he didn't give up, she looked up at him and she could tell eventually he was going to make her tell him,

'we had dinner, then watched a movie, although we didn't really watch the movie, it was just on, and we were on the couch, and that's all I'm telling you', she told him, looking down and blushing, Eric grinned, he could always manage to get people to talk, he was sure he had learnt it from Alexx when she was always trying to get something out of him.


End file.
